Verdade ou Conseqüência
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: [Kyo x Yuki]Uma simples brincadeira pode trazer a tona verdades que podem modificar a vida dos rivais Gato e Rato, trazendo conseqüências com as quais eles jamais sonhariam. Aviso: LEMON Cap2 On Completa
1. Verdades Que Libertam

**Título da fic**: Verdade ou conseqüência. 

**Anime:** Fruits Basket.

**Casal:** Kyo x Yuki.

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon/ Angust

**Capítulo:** 1 / 2

**Autora:** Aiko Hosokawa.

**Co-autora:** Dark Annek.

**Beta:** Yume Vy

**ooOoo**

**Verdade ou conseqüência**

**Capitulo 01 – Verdades Que Libertam.**

Os olhos violetas de Yuki perdiam-se no horizonte do lado de fora da biblioteca, a mão direita dava apoio ao queixo e os pensamentos iam longe... Muito longe, mais precisamente em um passado recente...

Kyo e Haru haviam armado uma grande confusão no almoço, não conseguia se lembrar nem do motivo, mas o fato era que estava próximo quando a professora chegou, assim como Momiji e, como conseqüência daquilo tudo... O quarteto foi castigado e estava na biblioteca.

Como sempre o pequeno Coelho estava elétrico, nada parecia roubar-lhe o ânimo! Cantarolava uma canção com o próprio nome enquanto retirava alguns livros das prateleiras, folheava e depois os recolocava no lugar.

Enquanto o tempo parecia não passar, olhou para Kyo e Haru. Tinha vontade de socar os dois! Nunca sofrera sequer uma repreensão e agora estava ali graças a eles... Graças ao inconveniente Gato!

"Tinha que ser realmente um estúpido como você pra começar aquela confusão.". Falou lançando um frio olhar para o primo ruivo.

Kyo estava entediado, ficar parado ali sem algo para fazer e para piorar com a companhia se seus primos... Lançou um rápido olhar para Haru que estava com cara de bobo sentado ao lado de Yuki, praguejando algo ininteligível e logo colando as pernas sobre uma cadeira próxima, cruzando-as, assim com os braços, fechando os olhos escarlates em seguida e pouco tempo se passou até que ouvisse a voz do Rato.

"Fala isso pra aquela besta, ali!". Praguejou alto colocando os pés novamente no chão com força, apontando para Haru com o indicador esquerdo, guiando um fulminante olhar para o príncipe Yuki.

Haru piscou calma e inocentemente os olhos fixando-os em seu amado Yuki, vendo-se repentinamente inserido na conversa, tentando pensar em um modo de se desculpar com aquele que era tão importante para si.

"Desculpe Yuki, não queria te meter nessa confusão...". Disse em seu habitual semblante calmo, quase bobo, enquanto mantinha os braços cruzados recostados displicentemente na cadeira.

"Não precisa que preocupar, Haru... É que aqui tá muito chato! Já acabaram as aulas, mas acho que nos esqueceram aqui...". Disse vagamente Yuki desviando o olhar do Boi, guiando-o para fora novamente, não queria discutir, queria ir embora.

"...!". A face de Kyo contorceu-se em tédio enquanto via Momiji se aproximando novamente deles.

"Podemos brincar todos juntos pro tempo passar mais rápido!". Sugeriu um empolgado garoto e no mesmo instante os olhos de Haru brilharam ante a possibilidade de matar o tempo.

"Tem algo em mente?". Perguntou o Boi.

A face de Momiji tornou-se ainda mais jovial e iluminada, realmente era MUITO chato ficar olhando para aqueles livros sem figuras ou para os primos emburrados.

"Podemos jogar Verdade ou Conseqüência!!!!!!!!!! Vi outro dia num filme é tãoooooo legal!". Disse muitíssimo empolgado, erguendo os braços em torcida por um 'sim' de todos.

_"Seria maldade tirar o brinquedo dele"._ Yuki pensou, olhando para o garoto que mais parecia uma pequena criança empolgada com um brinquedo novo, conformando-se.

"Eu topo...". Respondeu o Rato.

"Tô dentro!". Foi à resposta de Haru.

"Que seja... É melhor do que não fazer nada.". Disse Kyo entediado, mas pensando consigo mesmo.

_"Pode ser uma boa oportunidade de vencer aquele maldito Rato!"._ Maquinou o Gato em pensamento.

"AAAAAÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Momiji gritou empolgado.

"Ainda estamos na biblioteca, Momiji.". Disse Yuki querendo que o garoto falasse mais baixo.

"Tudo bem...". Falou apenas um tom mais baixo, já que não conseguia conter a empolgação. Sem demora, o jovem Coelho retirou de dentro do bolso uma caneta.

"Então é assim, sentamos em círculo e giramos a caneta no meio. Para quem a ponta que escreve apontar será feita à pergunta e o que estiver na outra ponta faz a pergunta.". Explicou o pequeno enquanto todos se ajeitavam em suas cadeiras ao redor da mesa.

"Prontos? Então vamos lá!". Perguntou, recebendo afirmação de todos e a caneta girou, girou e girou até que...

A ponta esferográfica parou em... KYO!!!!

"Wahh! O Kyo vai ter que responder uma pergunta!". Disse Momiji empolgado.

_"Ainda bem que não fui o primeiro."_. Yuki pensou, vendo a irritação de Kyo.

"Aaahhhh... Tinha que ser eu logo de cara?". Reclamou, vendo que a outra ponta ia em direção a Haru. Estranhou ao notar que o primo não mais tinha aquele ar de bobo, mas sim, sorria de uma maneira muito enigmática.

"Faça logo essa maldita pergunta!". Kyo falou apressado, não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo.

_"A pergunta é minha!"_. Haru sorriu maliciosamente, seria hoje que ajudaria seu amado Yuki a ser feliz! Comemorou internamente sua vitória, pensando... Tinha que perguntar algo que o bichano não quisesse responder... Então ele pediria Conseqüência! Os olhos castanhos do Boi brilharam ante a idéia.

_"Por que ele não faz logo a pergunta?"_. ¬¬ Kyo já estava impaciente.

_"_Kyo... O que sente, de verdade, por Tohru Honda?". Disse curvando-se sobre a mesa.

"O quê?", Assustou-se Kyo ante a pergunta de Haru.

"Lembre-se! Não vale mentir... Sei quando alguém mente, por isso não queira me enganar.". Falou sério o Boi, encarando os escarlates olhos do bichano.

Yuki revirou os olhos, nervoso. Aquela era a única pergunta que não desejava ouvir a resposta.

Kyo sentiu um frio enorme percorrendo sua coluna vertebral, enquanto uma gota de suor escorria em sua testa. Estava tenso, as palavras sumiram de sua garganta, não esperava _aquela_ pergunta e pelo que sabia só havia uma forma de fugir dela.

"Quero Conseqüência...". A voz rouca soou baixo, mas inteligível.

"_Bingo!!!"._ Comemorou Haru em pensamento, o Gato realmente era facilmente manipulável!

Yuki sentiu uma forte dor no peito quando ouviu aquela resposta. Lentamente ergueu os olhos, fitando a face do possuído pelo Gato, discretamente admirando sua beleza, enquanto sentia seu coração se comprimir... Se Kyo não queria responder só poderia significar uma coisa...

_"Ele está apaixonado por ela..."_. Concluiu em pensamento não demonstrando na face o que sentia.

Momiji quase explodiu em alegria, Conseqüência era sempre uma tarefa engraçada e Kyo fazendo uma seria hilário! Rapidamente fitou Haru, que olhava para Kyo e depois para Yuki... E novamente para o Gato.

"Acho que é bom lembrar também que é um jogo. Todos toparam e de acordo com as regras...". Haru sempre sentiu que fazia pouco por Yuki, e agora queria fazê-lo feliz do mesmo modo que ele próprio era quando estava com a sua amada Rin.

_"Que demora."_. ¬¬ Yuki já se entediava.

"... Kyo... Quero que beije Yuki! Um beijo de língua por dez segundos...". Disse calmo e confiante.

"O QUÊÊÊÊ???????????". A indagação soou alto, criando um misto das vozes de Kyo e Yuki.

Quase que instantaneamente o Rato corou, sentindo a face queimar intensamente, estava atônico, de pé, olhando para Haru que mantinha aquele semblante calmo... Irritantemente calmo. Como ele podia fazer isso com ele?

"Isso não pode ser verdade! Beijar Yuki?! Sem possibilidade!". Kyo falou revoltado, aquilo estava indo longe demais!

_"Haru quer mesmo que eu faça isso?"_. Perguntava-se em pensamento, sem saber o que pensar e então... Yuki saiu de seu torpor silencioso.

"Nunca!!! Mas é nunca que vou deixar esse Gato estúpido me beijar... Não vem com essa história, Haru. Essa brincadeira passou dos limites!". Falou irritado, não poderia aceitar aquilo.

"Mas as regras do jogo...". Momiji disse choroso, não via nada demais ali, afinal era só uma brincadeira, não?

"Você está louco se pensa que vou enfiar minha língua na boca da ratazana!". Vociferou Kyo, apontando para Haru.

Yuki sentiu o rubor subir-lhe as bochechas, por mais que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira não desejava de maneira alguma ouvir o Gato falando daquela maneira!

"Ei, olha como fala!". Protestou irritado.

Haru sorriu quando o Rato falou, isso demonstrava que estava realmente certo!"Ahhhh... Kyo vai jogar a toalha assim tão fácil? Irá perder...". O Boi disse calmo, sabia que aquele era o ponto fraco do bichano. Kyo era ainda mais previsível quando se tratava de qualquer tipo de disputa.

"Não vou perder coisa nenhuma!!!". Rosnou um determinado bichano.

"Anda! Vamos logo acabar com isso de uma vez...". Falou batendo a mão direita na mesa com força.

_"Acho que estou fazendo estágio de manipulação humana com o Shigure"._ Admitiu para si mesmo em pensamento Haru.

"Ficou louco, bichano?" Praguejou Yuki. Não poderia permitir uma coisa daquelas! Jamais, jamais!

Kyo apenas cruzou os braços, irritado.

"_E se ele perceber?"_. Pensou temeroso.

"Ahhhhhh... Yukiiiiii!!! O Kyo já topou! Anda logo! Quero continuar.". Momiji falou, fazendo manha.

"É! Anda logo, ratazana...". Disse Kyo, visivelmente irritado.

Yuki apenas o fitou, ainda indeciso...

"... Ou você não sabe como se faz?". Kyo perguntou em tom provocativo.

Os olhos violetas de Yuki brilharam de maneira desafiadora, esquecendo todo o resto e se firmando na figura de cabelos cor-de-fogo. Quem Kyo pensava que era pra falar assim com ele?

"Tá legal, Gato estúpido, mas... Tente não me deixar entediado!". Falou sério e frio esperando que o ruivo viesse.

Haru olhou satisfeito... Enfim aconteceria!

Kyo se aproximou temeroso, olhando dentro daqueles olhos tão violetas quanto duas pedras de ametistas, sua garganta seca... Era melhor acabar com aquilo logo! Era só fechar os olhos e pensar em uma garota...

_"Não deve ser tão difícil..."._ Pensou enquanto os corpos se aproximavam de uma maneira calma e tímida.

Yuki sentiu o corpo enrijecer, o que faria afinal? Não sabia responder... Kyo estava tão perto, só havia chegado àquela distância do primo em lutas! Gelou quando sentiu as mãos dele envolvendo seu pescoço de maneira suave...

"É de língua por dez segundos...". Lembrou Haru.

As faces rubras foram se aproximando lentamente e então os lábios se tocaram e... Instintivamente ambos fecharam os olhos. Yuki estremeceu completamente, entreabrindo os lábios, sentindo a língua do bichano adentrar em sua boca timidamente e da mesma maneira foi correspondendo, sem notar guiou as mãos para a cintura do rapaz mais alto enquanto sentia a tímida carícia em seu interior, deliciando-se com o sabor do bichano.

"Um... Dois... Três...". Haru contabilizava o tempo e Momiji somente olhava louco para continuar a brincadeira.

_"Mas o que é isso?"._ Kyo perguntava-se em pensamento.

Sentia algo estranho dentro de si, pareciam pequenas correntes elétricas... Algo prazeroso lhe sendo oferecido em dose tão ínfima que o fazia desejar por mais daquilo! Apertou uma pouco mais as mãos na nuca do primo indo mais fundo em seu interior, exigindo mais do beijo.

_"O que estou fazendo?"_. Uma voz gritava na mente do Gato, mas não conseguia parar.

_"Não quero! Não quero! Não, não... Sim... Quero... Desejo...". _Um enorme dilema consumia o interior de Yuki. Estava completamente dividido entre sua mente e seu coração, não compreendia como deixara aquilo acontecer, mas quando notou já estava apaixonado por Kyo, não podia negar! Ficou surpreso quando sentiu a voracidade do ato do primo, mas deleitou-se, segurando mais firme na esguia cintura, correspondendo ao beijo mais intenso... Simplesmente não conseguia parar!

"... Quatro... Cinco... Seis...". Haru falava baixinho, mas de forma audível.

O Coelho olhava curioso. Realmente aquilo já deveria ter acontecido há muito tempo, afinal só Kyo mesmo para não perceber...

"... Sete... Oito...".

Uma batalha se apossava da mente de Kyo, enquanto duas vozes se combatiam em seu interior... Uma voz lhe dizia... 'Isso é tão bom... Continue...' E então a outra gritava... 'PARE COM ISSO IMEDIATAMENTE!!!'... E ele não sabia qual seguir.

"... Nove... Dez". Terminou a contagem em um murmúrio.

Há muito Yuki já não ouvia mais a voz do primo Boi, na realidade já não prestava a atenção em nada ao redor, apenas sentia aquele toque maravilhoso e inebriante, não queria parar... Queria apenas continuar sentindo Kyo, seu cheiro... Seu gosto...

"A contagem ac...". Momiji ia falar, porém Haru colocou o indicador direito na frente dos lábios pedindo silêncio e sorrindo feliz.

Kyo sentia o corpo se aquecendo absurdamente, parecia uma forte febre a lhe consumir latejando em seu baixo ventre... Estava perdendo o controle de seu próprio corpo, seu desejo só crescia e...

"_Tenho que parar!"._ Refletiu afoito, abrindo os olhos e afastando o primo de si, quebrando todo o contado que havia entre eles, respirando entrecortadamente. Encarou a face de Yuki que havia perdido a clara cor para ser tomada pelo rubor com a respiração também acelerada.

_"Ele sentiu o mesmo que eu? Será possível? E o que foi isso?"_. Questionou-se ainda em pensamentos o ruivo, sentindo-se completamente perdido.

Os olhos violetas de Yuki encararam por um instante o escarlate olhar, notou que, apesar da pele morena, Kyo também estava corado, no entanto, teve sua atenção tomada por um barulho... Era a porta se abrindo e logo vieram passos apressados seguindo na direção dos garotos.

Yuki olhou novamente para Kyo, ambos se recompondo rapidamente, não poderia ter sido só pela brincadeira! Foi intenso demais, porém não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que pensar e muito menos o que fazer...

"Ahhh vocês estão aqui!". Falou aliviada a professora que dera o castigo.

"_Salvo pelo gongo!"._ Pensou o Rato olhando para a professora, tentando conter o abalo que o tomara.

"Acabou a brincadeira...". Momiji disse desanimado, nem havia tido tempo de perguntar ou responder algo.

"Vamos, podem ir pra casa". Falou a professora, contente por nada demais ter acontecido.

"Eu acho que ela só está começando...". Murmurou Haru de maneira inaudível a todos os presentes enquanto caminhavam em direção à porta.

**ooOoo**

Nunca a casa onde moravam pareceu tão distante para Yuki e para Kyo. O sol já se escondia completamente, deixando apenas alguns vestígios dourados no céu que mesclava nuanças de azul e laranja. Com exceção ao dois o caminho estava todo deserto e caminhavam sempre de lados diferentes nas ruas.

O clima era tenso, chegando a ser desconcertante para qualquer mortal, ora ou outra um encarava o outro de canto de olho, mas mantinham a distância corporal e mental, já que cada qual estava envolto em seus próprios pensamento.

"_Maldita brincadeira!"._ Kyo praguejava mentalmente.

_"Não pensei que a situação poderia piorar... Estava enganado..."._ Admitiu Yuki em pensamento, vendo o abismo entre eles se torna intransponível.

Finalmente chegaram em casa, e lá dentro o silêncio também imperava, causando estranheza em ambos os garotos. Então Yuki foi até a cozinha e, pregado na geladeira, encontrou um bilhete de Tohru...

_"Boa noite!!! Vou à casa de Hana-chan e dormirei lá. O Shigure foi ver o Ayame, parece que ele está um pouco gripado. A comida está pronta, é só esquenta. Comam direitinho! Tohru."._

"Para piorar tudo estamos sozinhos em casa...". Praguejou Yuki sem perceber que falara aquelas palavras em voz alta.

Kyo foi até a cozinha, queria saber o que estava acontecendo, parou na porta quando ouviu as palavras de Yuki.

"Agora isso...". Disse desgostoso, deixando escapar um suspiro exasperado.

A melhor idéia que passou pela mente do ruivo foi não jantar, ao invés disso tomaria um bom banho e depois se trancaria em seu agradável quarto, não dava para ficar olhando para a cara de Yuki depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ficaria revivendo cada segundo daquela... Tortura!

O Rato viu o outro reclamar e subir, de imediato supôs que ele iria para o banho e não desceria novamente. Ficou parado no mesmo lugar olhando para o bilhete, mas sua mente já não mais se fixava naquelas letras e sim em indagações.

_"O que devo fazer? Devo perguntar algo? Sim! Não posso deixar a situação como está!"_. Concluiu determinando, deixando o pequeno pedaço de papel sobre a mesa e subindo as escadas.

Logo notou que suas suposições estavam corretas, o chuveiro estava ligado, por um segundo vacilou, mas no outro retomou a firmeza de sua decisão. Parou diante a uma porta que não era a de seu quarto, colocou a mão direita na maçaneta, respirou fundo e abriu...

O quarto de Kyo se vez visível completamente e tudo era simples como em seu próprio quarto, entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, dando alguns passos, parando próximo à janela, abraçando a si mesmo. Esperaria pelo ruivo ali.

_"Nem que seja para pôr uma pedra em cima desse assunto...". _Pensou olhando o horizonte que já tinha um azul muito escuro predominando sob um azul mais claro, vendo algumas das poucas estrelas mais brilhantes já se mostrarem e sentindo a terna e fresca brisa noturna.

**ooOoo**

A água morna caía sobre as belas madeixas possuidoras do tom das chamas. Seguindo seu intento, escoriam pelo dorso e torso nus para em seguida moldarem as nádegas insinuantes descendo pelas coxas morenas e roliças.

Já a mente jovem vagava pelas lembranças recentes... Via a face rubra de Yuki durante a aproximação dos corpos... Era quase como se o primo estivesse ali dentro com ele! E logo os lábios estavam colados e as línguas se tocavam de uma maneira cálida... O calor do corpo menor misturando-se ao seu, transmitindo uma sensação deliciosa e...

"Droga! O que estou pensando?!". Praguejou, socando a parede diante de si, fechando firmemente os olhos, deixando que a água agora caísse em sua nuca.

Não adiantou lutar! Novamente aquela recordação veio lhe perturbar a mente, sentindo uma pequena corrente elétrica latejar em seu baixo-ventre, revivendo a sensação de ter aprofundado o beijo. Perdido nessas lembranças, Kyo entreabriu os lábios buscando por ar, sentindo o sabor da morna água cair em sua boca, enquanto sua mente ia mais longe... Formulando fantasias sobre a continuação daquele ato. O que teria feito? E se estivessem sozinhos? Se não houvesse Momiji, Haru ou a professora?

"_Deixa de ser estúpido, Kyo!!! Se eles não estivesse lá aquilo nunca teria acontecido!!!"._ Afirmou convicto em pensamento.

No entanto, não foi capaz de conter a imaginação e seqüências de imagens, completamente ilusórias, perpetuavam em sua cabeça. Nelas não havia Boi ou Coelho ou mesmo a biblioteca, apenas ele próprio, Yuki e uma mesa...

_Os braços fortes de Kyo envolviam a esguia cintura de Yuki, colando seus corpos, sentindo o roçar leve entre as peles... As línguas se entrelaçavam de maneira voraz, enquanto as mãos do Rato abraçavam o Gato por cima dos ombros deixando que os dedos finos se agarrassem às madeixas ruivas. Então Kyo deu um forte impulso, tirando os pés do 'príncipe' do chão e, em movimentos hábeis, as pernas de Yuki envolveram a cintura do rapaz maior. O beijo não cessava mesmo quando o voraz bichano caminhava em direção à mesa e lá fez com que o primo sentasse... E de repente ambos os corpos já estava nus e Yuki gemia tomado por um rubor encantador enquanto Kyo, em êxtase, entrava e sai do corpo apertado de seu rival..._

"Aaaahhhh... Yuki...". Gemeu Kyo, sentindo novamente aquele líquido morno dentro de sua boca... Então os olhos escarlates se abriram arregalados, enquanto as pernas moviam-se para trás.

"O que estou fazendo!?". Sussurrou assustado, só então percebendo que acariciava a si mesmo enquanto pensava no ser que mais odiava no mundo!

"Estou louco?!". Disse recostando-se a parede oposta ao chuveiro vendo a água cair levantando vapor.

Estava completamente excitado, mas não queria aceitar, não PODIA aceitar! Engoliu seco tentando por as idéias em ordem, foi até a ducha e mudou a temperatura, pondo-a no frio e logo se enfiou debaixo dela para se acalmar, estremecendo ao sentir o contato da água, mas permanecendo firme debaixo dela.

"_Só podem ser os hormônios... Maldita adolescência!"._ Convenceu-se em pensamento respirando fundo.

**ooOoo**

Um leve barulho interrompeu as divagações de Yuki. O jovem de belas madeixas gris voltou-se para trás ao ouvir o som da porta se abrindo e, no exato momento em que pôs os olhos sobre a figura que adentrava ao local, sentiu todos os músculos enrijecerem!

Obviamente era o Gato, mas não esperava vê-lo daquela maneira despudoramente tentadora! O bem trabalhado torso estava completamente nu, algumas gotículas de água ainda escorriam pela pele amorenada, contornando cada músculo delineado... Baixou um pouco mais o olhar, reparando que os quadradinhos do abdômen eram levemente definidos, e logo abaixo do umbigo viu uma felpuda toalha que descia apenas até o meio das coxas roliças e tentadoras.

Yuki sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, perdeu o ar e toda a sua linha de raciocínio simplesmente desapareceu, mas foi forte! Respirou fundo, recompondo-se, e focou-se apenas nos olhos escarlates que o deixava tão desconcertado quanto o resto de Kyo.

"Yuki...?". Murmurou Kyo, completamente paralisado ainda segurando a maçaneta. Dentro do peito moreno o coração mais parecia um tambor de tão forte que batia, a respiração parecia ter desaparecido completamente. Tudo o que não queria era ver o primo depois das idéias que havia tido.

"Acho que precisamos conversar...". Como um tiro, veloz e certeiro, as palavras deixaram os lábios do jovem Rato.

Kyo encarou confuso e atordoado, não queria aquele momento, não tinham nada para falar um com o outro, sempre se odiaram, lutariam até o fim dos dias, a única coisa a ser feita era expulsar o Yuki dali.

"Não temos nada pra conversar, ratazana...". Sibilou em tom irritado.

"...!", Yuki estreitou os olhos. Como assim 'não temos nada pra conversar'?

"... Agora saia do MEU quarto!". Gruiu ficando de lado na porta apontando para fora.

Yuki cerrou os olhos ameaçadoramente, fechando os dedos com força, querendo se conter para não voar em cima do primo e socá-lo, afinal, como ele poderia dizer um absurdo desses depois de tudo que havia ocorrido?

"Não adianta tentarmos ignorar ou esconder. Nos beijamos, isso é fato! Essa história precisa ser esclarecida... Agora!!!". Falou com firmeza o jovem de aparecia frágil dando alguns passos para frente, não iria desistir!

Os olhos de Kyo estreitaram de maneira ameaçadora e mortal enquanto adentrava ao local, caminhando em direção a seu guarda-roupa para ficar a uma distância segura do Rato. Naquele momento não queria... Não arriscaria nenhuma aproximação! Aquela face impassível e ao mesmo tempo arrogante de Yuki era tão irritante que não conseguia formular palavras para definir o que sentia, quando a via tudo que Kyo sabia era que estava fora de si e precisava manter distância daquela ratazana!

"Aquilo não significou nada, Yuki! Nada mudou, ainda sou o Gato e você o Rato e principalmente... EU TE ODEIO!". Gruiu entre os dentes tentando conter sua ira.

Yuki sentiu o coração doer com a frase do primo, Kyo parecia mais arredio que o normal, pareciam os velhos tempos... Antes de Tohru... Quando havia apenas lutas e mais lutas corporais... E nada mais do que isso.

"Bichano estúpido! A questão não é essa! Não quero que Tohru fique sabendo...". A única opção que encontrou foi se esconder atrás do suposto sentimento pela menina, não dava pra falar pra Kyo o que realmente desejava... O que realmente sentia!

O ruivo fitou o jovem mais baixo, estava completamente incrédulo. Era obvio que jamais contaria para Tohru. De onde o primo tirou aquela idéia? Mas aquilo não era realmente importante, tudo o que queria era que Yuki saísse dali o mais rápido possível! Já estava ficando desconcertado e não confiava em seu próprio corpo e razão, ainda mais com **_ele_** tão perto.

"Tá na cara que não vou contar, Rato maldito!". Com a irritação explícita na voz, tentava mascarar seus desejos.

"É que você é tão burro e cego... É provável que solte sem nem perceber. Imagina o Shigure sabendo disso... Ou pior... Meu irmão!". Ao imaginar isso Yuki gelou, sem querer dando alguns passos para perto do ruivo, diminuindo a distância, sentindo a cabeça girar em confusão, a conversa seguindo rumos que não pretendia dar.

O Gato ficou ainda mais atordoado quando percebeu que o Rato diminuiu a distância existente entre os eles. Queria dar uma resposta bem malcriada para Yuki, mas sua mente não processava nenhuma... E uma força que Kyo não pôde suprimir o obrigou a dar alguns passos para frente, em direção ao primo, fixando seus olhos vermelhos nos violetas profundos que o encaravam brilhantes e enigmáticos.

Yuki engoliu seco quando percebeu que já estavam perto um do outro, apenas dois passos os separavam, talvez fosse menos, porém já não conseguia pensar direito devido à proximidade que lhe trazia recordações daquela tarde e, para piorar, dessa vez a única coisa que cobria o corpo do Gato era a precária toalha felpuda.

"Kyo... Eu...". Não conseguia formular palavras, apenas encarava aquele lindo jovem dando mais um passo a frente ao qual não havia planejado.

Em um movimento veloz as mãos de Kyo envolveram novamente a nuca de Yuki puxando-o para si, sem esperar nada, novamente colando seus lábios. De imediato as línguas se chocaram voluptuosamente, buscando o interior um do outro.

_"É yuki! O que está fazendo???"_. Uma voz ecoou alto na cabeça do ruivo trazendo-o de volta a realizada e, rapidamente separou os corpos, então deu as costas ao outro rapaz, estava confuso e totalmente perdido!

Yuki senta-se estremecer por dentro devido a caricia, derreteu-se completamente sentindo um calor gostoso e então tudo lhe foi arrancado abruptamente, como se o paraíso lhe houvesse sido negado após um instante de contemplação.

"Kyo...". Murmurou ainda mais perdido.

_"Não posso deixar as coisas assim!"._ Pensou decidido e então avançou contra o outro, o segurando pelo dois lados do pescoço, fazendo os corpos irem para trás, logo ouvindo o som das costas de Kyo contra a madeira do guarda-roupa.

"Quê?!?!", Kyo assustou-se, sentindo o choque de suas costas contra a madeira, olhando atordoado para Yuki.

"Não brinque comigo!". Enquanto falava, olhava apenas para aquele lábios que tanto desejava e então os tomou, invadindo-os com a língua, sem prévio aviso.

Novamente Kyo sentiu-se fraco e incapaz de lutar contra aquela vontade e correspondeu com ardor, mas sentindo um pequeno medo brotar em seu coração... Ficar assim com Yuki depois de tudo... Dessa vez o beijo estava mais intenso, profundo e prolongado, sentia o corpo se aquecendo e seu membro latejou levemente, então abriu os olhos, vendo o ser tão entregue diante de si, piscou e o afastou, dessa vez lentamente.

"Não... Não devemos...". A voz saiu mais trêmula e fraca do que imaginava, abaixando o olhar sem ter coragem de fitar o outro.

Yuki olhou para aquela cena e sentiu toda dúvida do mundo pesar em seu ombro. Sua respiração estava ofegante e os olhos violetas brilhantes em um misto de medo e decepção, enquanto dava um passo para trás.

"Não devemos...". Repetiu atordoado praguejando contra si mesmo em pensamento.

Kyo ainda estava ofegante, tentando recompor sua respiração.

_"Idiota, Idiota, Idiota! É Claro que Kyo nunca vai querer!"_. Concluiu em pensamento sentindo o peito doer de uma maneira profunda e muito intensa como nunca antes em sua vida.

O Gato viu um lampejo de... Algo que não conseguia definir nos olhos possuidores do tom de ametistas.

"Se é o que você acha...". Disse baixinho, dando as costas para o bichano, caminhando para sair dali. Iria colocar uma pedra sobre aquela estória!

_"Droga! Por que eu disse isso? Sou um idiota!"_. O ruivo estava pronto para chamar o primo de volta quando o viu sair pela porta, até pensou em ir atrás, mas resolveu deixar a situação como estava, pelo menos por enquanto, estava atordoado demais e a calma de Yuki dava nos nervos!

_"Como será que ele se mantém sereno numa situação dessas?"._ Perguntou-se em pensamento virando de costas, finalmente pegando algumas peças de roupa limpa e levemente perfumadas.

Após se vestir, Kyo jogou-se em sua cama quentinha e cobriu-se com os lençóis. Aquela estúpida brincadeira havia mexido, e muito, em seus sentimentos. Foi de tal intensidade que começava a se perguntar o que realmente sentia.

_"Seus olhos... Seus olhos amedrontados até parecem recusar-se a reconhecer... a verdade"._

Kyo gelou quando as antigas palavras de Shigure lhe vieram à mente! Estava em uma confusão de sentimentos, não conseguia definir nada além da raiva de si mesmo... Sentia raiva das palavras que proferira, não entendia o motivo, mas sabia que não deveria ter falado daquele jeito. Ele apenas queria... Ele queria... O sono tornou o raciocínio lento e ininteligível, as pálpebras ficaram pesadas e acabou se entregando ao sono antes mesmo de conseguir definir o que realmente desejava...

**ooOoo**

Já do lado de fora do quarto Yuki recostou-se à porta abraçando a si mesmo, fechando os olhos e deixando sair de seus lábios um suspiro de cansaço, tendo como companheiro apenas o silêncio daquele lugar, ressaltando mais a sensação de angustia que se apoderava de seu coração.

_"É está cada vez mais difícil esconder toda admiração que sinto por ele..."._ Constatou mentalmente, deixando a posição a qual estava indo em direção a seu quarto.

_"Tomarei um bom e relaxante banho, depois vou me enfiar debaixo de confortáveis cobertas!"_ Decidiu consigo mesmo.

Depois de tomar banho e se vestir, Yuki deitou-se, mas não conseguiu dormir pensando no que acontecera, por diversas vezes revendo e revivendo tudo. Em certo ponto da noite até pensou em ir acordar Kyo para conversarem, mas não o fez, afinal não faria sentido depois do que o primo disse...

As horas passavam e passavam e logo o dia já estava clareando quando por fim o jovem Rato resolveu se levantar, sentindo todo o corpo cansado. Aquele seria um longo fim de semana... Como não havia aula, teria que ficar o dia todo em casa com o estúpido Gato. Sua mente tentou formular escapatórias, no entanto, não conseguiu, caminhando para a sacada e permanecendo no local, vislumbrando a paisagem.

"Ver o Ayame seria pior, ele notaria que tem algo errado só de olhar n minha cara". Admitiu em pensamento saindo na pequena sacada de seu quarto, respirando fundo o fresco ar matinal, sentindo uma brisa gostosa tocar-lhe a face brincando suavemente com suas madeixas gris. Voltou para dentro e trocou de roupa, descendo para tomar café da manhã sem conseguir disfarçar as olheiras que contornavam as belas orbes violetas.

**ooOoo**

Estranhamente Kyo levantara bem cedo naquela manhã, como não queria ficar em seu quarto, como tempo para refletir, desceu para preparar seu café da manhã. Quando chegou na cozinha viu tudo completamente deserto e só então lembrou que Tohru e Shigure não dormiram em casa.

_"Aquele Cão sarnento deve passar o fim de semana fora... Talvez a Tohru também..."_. Supôs em seus devaneios o bichano, indo até a geladeira.

Olhos escarlates percorreram tudo o que havia ali dentro e então sentiu o estômago roncar reclamando da falta de alimento imposta desde o tarde do dia anterior. Kyo suspirou, não estava com paciência para ficar preparando muita coisa, por isso, foi direto à caixa de leite que estava na porta, logo em seguida fechando a geladeira.

Com a caixa encostada nos lábios, inclinando a cabeça para trás, o Gato virou-se, trombando em um corpo menor que o seu próprio, fazendo o líquido branco cair de seus lábios, escorrendo pelos cantos dele e pingando na camiseta preta e justa que vestia.

"SUA RATAZANA MALDITA... OLHA POR ONDE ANDA!!!!". Berrou a plenos pulmões com a marquinha branca em seu bigode.

Yuki segurou-se para não rir, mantendo na face uma expressão de indiferença.

"Gato estúpido! Foi você que bateu em mim!". Disse com arrogância, desviando do outro, indo a um armário.

Kyo pensou em retrucar algo, porém achou melhor limpar aquela bagunça. Jogou a caixinha, já vazia, dentro da pia, lavou as mãos e olhou para o estrago em sua roupa, felizmente não havia sido muito, pois havia pouco leite, mas não poderia deixar aquilo como estava. Em movimentos hábeis retirou a peça que lhe cobria, revelando o torso esguio, no entanto, bem delineado pelos árduos treinamentos de artes marciais, aproveitando para secar as mãos e limpar os lábios.

Yuki teve que se esforçar bravamente para não demonstrar o quão abalado havia ficado com aquele ato, o corpo do primo estava mais lindo do que podia imaginar, cada movimentos ressaltava um músculo deixando a visão ainda mais pecaminosa. Então usou de toda a força de vontade que possuía para não encarar o ruivo, voltando sua atenção para o pacote de biscoitos que desejava.

O Gato saiu rapidamente, deixando a roupa onde devia, voltando em seguida ainda seminu e viu algo que fez seu corpo estremecer. Yuki estava de costas e se esticava todo para pegar qualquer coisa no armário, o movimento colou a roupa, principalmente a calça ao corpo delgado, deixando em evidência as formas delicadas e só então percebeu que as nádegas do primo eram redondinhas e chamativas, por instinto mordeu o lábio inferior, porém no segundo seguinte lhe veio o absurdo daqueles pensamentos e desviou, não só o olhar, como também a mente do corpo do outro jovem.

Finalmente o Rato pegou o que queria, havia sentido algo diferente... Era como se estivesse sendo observado, porém não se sentiu incomodado. Virou-se vendo Kyo pegando a caixa de leite na pia para jogá-la fora e passou por ele sem nada dizer, mantendo seu ar de superioridade, não iria ficar rastejando pela atenção daquele estúpido! O melhor a fazer era ir para a base secreta cuidar de suas plantas.

_"Fui ignorado?!". _Kyo pensou sentindo-se um pouco enraivecido, também não daria o braço a torcer, iria para o telhado e ficaria lá!

Já no telhado, olhando para o límpido céu azul, Kyo refletia em como tudo poderia mudar por causa de uma brincadeira idiota. Não sabia como deveria agir de agora em diante e a fria atitude de Yuki pela manhã apenas o confundia e o irritava mais.

_"Ele me ignorou completamente... Mas na noite passada me beijou... O que isso quer dizer?"_. Os pensamentos não lhe abandonavam a mente confusa e então se lembrou daquela boca macia tocando a sua, aquela língua curiosa invadindo seu interior e as formas daquele corpo tão quente...

"MALDITA RATAZANA!!!". Berrou ao vento pondo-se de pé, se continuasse daquele jeito iria enlouquecer!

**ooOoo**

Mecanicamente Yuki retirava alguns vestígios de erva daninha de sua horta. Não sabia dizer há quanto tempo já estava ali, mas lhe pareciam horas sem fim... Em sua mente indagações brotavam. O que faria agora? Não seria possível evitar aquele estúpido bichano para sempre. Será que deveria sair dali? Voltar para a sede da família? Balançou negativamente a cabeça lembrando-se do patriarca.

"Kyo ou Akito... Não sei qual opção é pior...". Murmurou para si, se sentindo muito angustiado e a noite mal dormida apenas piorava seu estado de espírito.

Yuki havia decidido caminhar um pouco, estava cansado de ficar parado pensando naquilo tudo. Andava tranqüilo pela propriedade querendo tirar aquelas idéias e acontecimentos de sua mente quando ouviu um grito alto vindo da casa. Ficou surpreso e logo identificou, mesmo à distância, o primo sobre o telhado.

Os olhos escarlates viram no horizonte aquela irritante figura parada a lhe encarar, sentiu o sangue ferver... Tinha que fazer algo, tinha que tirar aquelas coisas da sua cabeça! Desceu rapidamente as escadas e passou sobre o telhado do primeiro andar da casa, pulando e caindo tal qual um felino no chão, disparando em corrida na direção do Rato.

Yuki arregalou ligeiramente os olhos violetas, olhou para os lados na esperança de encontrar outro alvo para a investida do ruivo, porém nada existia ali além dele mesmo. Engoliu em seco e manteve-se no lugar com semblante sóbrio e ligeiramente indiferente... Não iria fugir!

Por um instante Kyo vacilou vendo o primo tão firme, mas não parou, seguiu em frente até que apenas alguns passos separavam um do outro. Tinha a respiração acelerada, não devido à corrida, mas por algo estranho que revirava em seu peito.

Um clima de tensão se instaurou enquanto se encaravam em silêncio, longos instantes se passaram quando Yuki sentiu um frio em sua barriga, aquele encontros eram inevitáveis, sabia, afinal moravam na mesma, porém porque o Gato veio correndo em sua direção? Definitivamente não era um bom momento para ficarem sozinhos.

"O que você está querendo, Gato estúpido?". Perguntou mantendo o ar de superioridade e indiferença.

_"Então é assim?"_. Os olhos cor de sangue se estreitaram ameaçadoramente. Então a princesa queria começar uma discussão? Ok! Aceitaria jogar aquele jogo.

"Quem você está chamando de estúpido?". Rosnou entre os dentes, erguendo o queixo desafiadoramente, mas sentiu a voz vacilar.

Yuki olhou de cima sentindo o sangue ferver, se tinha que tirar aqueles pensamentos da mente, àquela era a melhor maneira, derrotar Kyo e fazê-lo se afastar, percebeu algo estranho, uma pequena dúvida no rubi olhar, mas não recuaria.

"_Se é para por fim a essa história que seja..."._ Pensou sentindo o coração doer.

"Eu sou **_O_** cara que sempre te derrota!". Afirmou com firmeza, a voz soando fria e superior.

De imediato o furor brilhou nos olhos de Kyo, que fechou então os punhos. Sentia o coração doer, mas partiu para o ataque com tudo o que tinha, no momento o que mais queria era acertar um bom soco naquela cara cínica.

De imediato o Rato tomou posição de defesa, desviando facilmente do golpe que veio, o punho esquerdo fechado então seguiu para a face mais morena que a própria, acertando a maçã direita, fazendo o corpo maior ir pra trás de encontro a uma árvore.

"Sempre me deixando entediado... Não importa o campo de batalha...". Disse sério sem emoção, vendo que Kyo sorriu desdenhoso, enquanto limpava uma gota de sangue que escorria do lábio inferior.

"É o máximo que pode fazer? Acho que está perdendo o jeito, ratazana!". Levantou-se e o desafiou em silêncio, partindo para cima do rapaz menor. Era disso que precisava, uma boa dose de adrenalina para o fazer esquecer dos seus problemas!

Novamente Yuki se postou, esquivando-se com facilidade, agora o punho direito foi de encontro à face esquerda do rapaz que, por mais que tentasse, jamais seria forte o suficiente para derrotá-lo, no entanto... Sentiu o coração se acalentar, queimando agradavelmente, sentindo o perfume do corpo maior e então tocou a face amorenada... Porém os dedos antes fechados agora estavam abertos e força alguma aplicou ao contato, deixando a mão tocar levemente aquela bela face.

Kyo o fitou consternado ante ao gesto gentil. Esperava que o golpe lhe viesse com agressividade. Sem dúvidas aquela era apenas mais uma maneira de Yuki lhe humilhar... De certo, achava que ele não era um oponente a sua altura! Tal pensamento apenas alimentou seu ódio ainda mais! Queria atacá-lo, porém uma força maior o impedia, sentiu então os olhos arderem tomados por um misto de aversão, frustração, decepção e algo que não conseguia definir e lágrimas brotaram deixando os escarlates olhos ainda mais brilhantes.

Yuki sentiu o peito doer profundamente quando viu o olhar rubi banhado em lamentação. De uma forma misteriosa aquilo mexia com ele, porém não compreendia qual o significado das lágrimas e tudo que lhe restou foram dúvidas.

_"O que faço? Ir embora? Ou ficar?"_. Perguntou-se em pensamento.

"Não dá pra fugir...". Murmurou baixinho chegando mais perto do Gato, quase colando os corpos, levando a mão que estava na face amorenada para a nuca do ruivo.

Kyo estava paralisado com o toque suave, sentindo os dedos em sua nuca e...

"... Kyo... Chega de lutar...". Disse, ainda baixinho, olhando dentro de seus amados rubis, deixando as faces muito próximas, quase se tocando.

O Gato corou ao perceber finalmente que estava chorando na frente de seu rival. Nunca poderia ter feito isso perante ele! Ao ouvir as palavras de Yuki, conteve as lágrimas, engolindo-as de uma fez, automaticamente seus punhos fecharam-se com violência. Então era isso o que o Rato achava?

"_Para quê lutar? O resultado seria sempre o mesmo, não é?"_, Pensou, raivoso. Não importava o quanto se esforçasse, o quanto treinasse... E por que raios, ele o olhava daquela maneira? Por que estava tão perto dele? Ele queria mesmo consolá-lo?

"Oh, inferno!" Praguejou baixinho.

"...!". Yuki ficou sem saber o que fazer. Estava praticamente se declarando para o ruivo e ele parecia não compreender!

_"Isso nunca vai dar certo..."._ Pensou tristonho, levemente afastando a mão da nuca do rapaz maior, separando também os corpos.

"Gato burro!". Afirmou dando as costas para o mesmo.

Kyo pensou em ir atrás do primo enquanto o via se afastar, queria dizer-lhe aos berros quem era o burro ali, mas pensou melhor e decidiu que por hora o mais sensato seria deixar as coisas como estavam. Sentia um forte latejar na cabeça, o coração se comprimiu involuntariamente e teve uma forte vontade de chama Yuki de volta, contudo não o fez. Ficar perto dele era sempre sinônimo de confusão e sua mente e sentimentos eram o exemplo vivo disso.

Yuki caminhou de volta para casa, provavelmente Tohru já havia voltado e seria bom ficar próximo a garota sempre muito agradável, isso ajudaria na árdua tarefa de esquecer aqueles episódios. Chegou e entrou na residência com o olhar baixo e pensativo, sentindo de imediato dois braços a lhe apertar.

"Meu amado Yuki, o seu admirável e mais esperto irmão está aqui para livrá-lo de toda a infelicidade!!!". Disse Ayame em tom alto e empolgado como de costume.

O Gato também fez o caminho de volta para casa, tendo a mente consumida pelos pensamentos a cerca dos mais recentes acontecimentos. Já na entrada do local, ante aos três degraus de entrada, balançou negativamente a cabeça querendo afastar aquelas idéias, entrando em seguida, chegando a tempo de ver a ratazana com cara de tédio nos braços do irmão, espalmando as mãos contra o peito do rapaz mais velho, que mais parecia uma criança empolgada e inconveniente.

"Me larga, seu maluco!". Bufou irritado, havia levado um grande susto com a presença daquela serpente.

Em movimentos calmos um jovem de brancas madeixas saiu de trás da do Souma mais confiante de todos.

"Olá, Yuki!". Disse Hatsuharu com o ar mais calmo do mundo.

"Haru?! Você também?". Indagou Yuki surpreso, aquilo estava estranho demais...

"Isto só pode ser um pesadelo!". Ainda parado à porta, Kyo disse, suspirando resignado ao ver que o primo Boi também estava ali.

"Como vai, Kyon-Kitty-kun?". Ayame sorriu ao perguntar.

"Pior agora!". ¬¬ Afirmou o ruivo caminhando a passos largos e pesados para a cozinha.

Hatsuharu levantou a sobrancelha, intrigado. Kyo tinha o olhar mais perdido que já vira e a cara do Yuki não era nada boa.

"_Não deu certo..._". Constatou em pensamento.

O Boi sempre tivera muito apreso por Yuki e desejava muito fazê-lo feliz. Há muito percebera que essa felicidade residia em outro primo, um estúpido bichano que era burro o suficiente para não perceber.

"_Vou ter que tomar providências mais drásticas..._". Pensou sorrindo safadamente, aquilo seria muito agradável...

Yuki viu Kyo passando por eles, mas desviou o olhar, saindo de perto do irmão, passando por Hatsuraru indo também a cozinha, provavelmente Honda estaria lá, tudo o que mais queria era uma ilha de paz no meio daquela bagunça que estava sua mente, seu coração e agora sua casa...

"Bom dia, Kyo!". A doce voz feminina chegou aos ouvidos do ruivo assim que entrou no cômodo, estranhamente aquele som desintegrou toda a raiva e frustração que tinha no coração.

"Bom dia!". Respondeu com um tímido sorriso na face, esquecendo-se completamente da dor de cabeça e de que pretendia pegar um remédio em algum lugar.

"Olá, senhorita Honda!". A suave voz veio das costas do bichano, o assustando. De imediato olhou para trás vendo Yuki sorrindo calidamente, não conseguiu conter a irritação ao ver aquela cara falsa e novamente a cabeça latejou.

"Senhor Yuki! Bom dia! Está tudo bem?". A meiga garota perguntou se aproximando da dupla, olhando para ambos que tinham expressões de cansaço, sobretudo Yuki que estava com fortes olheiras ao redor de suas belas orbes violetas.

"Heim???". Kyo ficou confuso, será que havia alguma possibilidade da menina ter percebido algo?

_"Não! Quê isso, Kyo?! É a Tohru!". _Ao pensar isso o ruivo ficou um pouco mais calmo, afinal ela sempre foi muito distraída.

"Não tem razão de se preocupar.". Yuki respondeu sem graça.

"É que...". Ela falou temerosa e então olhou com firmeza para o rapaz alvo e, em movimento rápido, colocou a mão na testa do jovem.

"Está tudo bem mesmo? Vocês não jantaram ontem!". Afirmou ainda preocupada, também sabia que não haviam tomado café da manhã, pois não tinha sinal algum na cozinha.

Kyo olhou para aquela cena, Tohru estava bem na sua frente e o Rato a seu lado, eles juntos eram... Eram... Simplesmente perfeito! Estava na cara que seriam um casal feliz, Yuki sempre tão respeitável e Honda meiga, era um típico casal de novelas do tipo que Kagura tanto adorava.

_"Aquilo foi apenas uma brincadeira..."._ Pensou desviando o olhar do casal.

"Realmente não há motivo para se preocupar, senhorita Honda...". Começou a falar o Rato, retirando a mão quente que estava em sua testa, delicadamente.

"... Não Jantei ontem, porque estava casando e queria dormir, porém não tive uma boa noite se sono. Estou apenas cansado, creio que são as provas e o grêmio que estão tomando muito do meu tempo.". Explicou em tom calmo para tentar tranqüilizá-la.

"Estou com dor de cabeça, vou pegar um remédio.". Kyo falou rápido, saindo do lugar.

"Aahhhh... Kyo, o senhor está passando mal?!". A menina ficou surpresa, afinal nunca havia visto o ruivo reclamando de qualquer mal-estar.

Antes que alguém pudesse perceber Hatsuharu entrou onde estava os outros três, havia ouvido a reclamação do bichando, parando à frente dele, olhando bem no fundo daqueles olhos escarlates realmente belos.

"Algo está te perturbando?". Murmurou a pergunta quase inaudivelmente.

Kyo o encarou irritado, colocando a mão no peito do primo mais jovem, colocando-o de lado nem se dando ao trabalho de responder, foi até uma gaveta, pegou um comprimido e jogou dentro da boca.

"Relaxa, eu tô bem!". Falou dando uma rápida olhada para Tohru, saindo em seguida da cozinha, vendo Shigure e Ayame conversando a uma proximidade perturbadora, mas passou direto indo para seu quarto no segundo andar.

"Acho que perdi algo...". Comentou o Cão olhando o ruivo subindo.

"Será?". Ayame também o fitava estranhamente sério.

"Ah, mas o que realmente importa é nosso assunto!". Shigure simplesmente resolveu voltar a assuntos mais interessantes.

"Oh! Mas é claro, Gure-san! Apenas me pergunto... Será que ele vai aceitar?". Uma pequena dúvida brilhou no fundo dos olhos sempre tão confiantes do belo homem que colocou a mão esquerda na cintura e alguns dos dedos da direita entre os olhos pensativos.

"Com você lá...?". Os olhos castanhos do mais manipulador da família brilharam de maneira enigmática, quase sombria.

Ayame o fitou, piscando as orbes douradas.

"... Ele não poderá resistir!". Completou sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Aaahhh... Sim! Às vezes esqueço-me que sou um ser completamente irresistível...". O tom de voz de Ayame começou alto, mas terminou sussurrado enquanto colava os corpos e aproximava as faces.

"Humm... É verdade...". Murmurou Shigure, olhando para aqueles lábios tentadores que se aproximavam cada vez mais...

"Então...". Começou a dizer o homem de belas madeixas cumpridas livres, colocando ambas as mãos no peito do outro.

"Sim?", Sussurou sensual, encantando com aquela estonteante beleza.

"... Irei desfrutar dos últimos instantes com meu amado irmão nesse dia glorioso!". Afirmou cheio de empolgação, separando os corpos rapidamente, já caminhando para a cozinha.

"Aahhh...". Reclamou Shigure vendo o outro se afastar.

Yuki estava sentado em uma cadeira com os braços sobre a mesa a sua frente estava o primo Boi e Honda, andando de um lado para o outro preparando o almoço e trocando algumas palavras com os primos descontraidamente.

"Meu estimado irmão!!!". Ayame chamou a atenção para si chegando de repente, colocando as mãos no ombro de Yuki.

"O que?", Suspirou, perguntando baixo, tentando não se irritar.

"Sinto informar, mas, por hoje, não mais poderá desfrutar de minha gloriosa companhia! Pois tenho uma nobre missão a cumprir!". Afirmou com seus gestos quase teatrais.

"Hum... Tchau...". ¬¬ Foi tudo que respondeu o Rato, achando que o irmão já ia tarde.

"Ohhh!!! Não chore meu amado irmão, em breve retornarei para encher sua vida com meu magnífico e estonteante brilho!". Afirmou Ayame, ignorando completamente a reação do mais jovem.

_"Ele não muda..."_ ¬¬ Constatou em pensamento Yuki, simplesmente ignorando-o.

"Não vai ficar para o almoço, senhor Ayame?". Perguntou Tohru com um vasilhame para ramen nas mãos.

"Sinto muito Honda, mas temos que ir.". Falou Shigure entrando na cozinha.

"O Senhor também vai?". -- A menina perguntou um pouco triste, ia ser tão divertido se todos almoçassem juntos!

"Desculpe, mas vamos visitar o Haa-san e convidá-lo para almoçar.". Falou o Cão com um sorriso no rosto.

"Sim! Nossa nobre missão é retirar Haa-san daquela casa para se distrair um pouco!". Ayame falava muito empolgado, há muito não saiam os três amigos juntos.

"Em outras palavras vocês vão importunar o coitado do Hatori?!". Quando disse essas palavras a voz de Yuki soou moderada e sóbria, banhada por sarcasmo.

"Exatamente!!!". Respondeu Shigure todo animado.

"O pior é que ele admite...". Comentou Hatsuraru reparando num brilho diferente nos olhos do Cão.

"É mesmo uma pena...". Honda disse em tom desanimado.

_"Ele só pode tá aprontando..."._ Pensou Haru consigo mesmo.

"... Mas tudo bem! Mandem lembranças ao senhor Hatori por mim!". Falou Tohru, já recuperando seu ânimo e seu sorriso inocente.

"Tudo bem. Vamos Aaya?!". Chamou Shigure.

"Oh, sim! Sem mais delongas, até breve meus súditos!". Disse o charmoso rapaz, dando uma piscadinha com o olho esquerdo e saindo junto ao amigo.

Toda aquela confusão e o cansaço haviam deixado Yuki completamente esgotado, só piorando a angustia que sentia em seu coração, queria muito desaparecer, sumir da face da Terra ou, pelo menos, ficar um pouco sozinho.

"Não estou me sentindo bem, vou para o meu quarto.". Disse o jovem já se levantando.

"O senhor está precisando de alguma coisa?". Honda indagou preocupada.

"Só de um pouco de descanso, fique tranqüila". Respondeu sorrindo ternamente o Rato.

Hatsuharu apenas olhou.

"Com licença.". Yuki disse educadamente subindo imediatamente para seu quarto, jogando-se sem demora por sobre sua cama.

Os olhos acobreados de Tohru ainda miravam a porta demonstrando toda a preocupação que sentia. Percebia que havia algo de diferente na casa, porém não sabia exatamente do que se tratava, e sabia que os mais afetados eram Kyo e Yuki. Desejava afoitamente ajudá-los a resolver o que quer que estivesse acontecendo, era muito triste ficar completamente impotente.

"Pode ficar tranqüila eu vou resolver isso.". De repente Hatsuharu falou, erguendo-se da cadeira, seu tom de voz era calmo como de costume, porém tinha uma convicção rara de se ver.

"Senhor Hatsuharu?!". Ela piscou os olhos, observando-o.

"Tudo ficará bem!". Disse colocando a mão sobre a cabeça da menina para confortá-la.

"Que bom!". Foi tudo que ela respondeu, logo vendo o jovem Boi sair dali, respirou fundo e então sentiu um estranho cheiro.

"Aaahhhh tá queimando!!!". Quase entrou em desespero correndo para apagar o fogo.

**ooOoo**

Kyo estava em seu quarto, girava de um lado para o outro sobre o colchão macio, a cabeça já não doía, porém não conseguia tirar aquela maldita ratazana da mente! Ainda sentia o gosto dele em seus lábios... Sentia o calor daquele corpo... O perfume daquela respiração... Ergueu-se em um movimento rápido, iria lavar o rosto no banheiro. Passou pelo corredor vazio e quando voltou encontrou Hatsuraru parado diante da porta de Yuki.

"_O que aquele Boi tá fazendo ali?"._ Pensou, intrigado.

Hatsuharu encarou o primo ruivo com um sorriso enigmático na face.

"Você não quis... Perdeu, otário!". Afirmou segurando a maçaneta.

"Quêêê??? Quem é otário aqui?!". Quase gritou o ruivo, sentindo um novo latejar na cabeça.

Porém não houve resposta do Souma mais jovem, tudo o que Hatsuharu fez, para o espanto de Kyo, foi adentrar ao quarto de Yuki sem bater ou pedir licença, fechando a porta atrás de si em movimentos rápidos, mas deixando-a propositalmente entreaberta.

Kyo ficou desconcertado com as palavras e o gesto do primo, se não fosse impossível poderia jurar que o Boi sabia o que havia acontecido após a fatídica brincadeira no colégio, porém agora, não sabia o que fazer. E afinal, porque Hatsuharu entrou naquele quarto?

"Haru?! O que faz aqui?". Yuki perguntou de sobressalto, sentando-se na cama, quase se recostando na parede que servia de cabeceira mantendo as pernas esticadas.

"Huumm... Yuki... Vim lhe oferecer os meus cuidados...". Disse o Boi languidamente, se aproximando do rapaz, ainda sentado, a passos sensuais, no entanto, ágeis, chegando a ele com facilidade para logo em seguida se ajoelhar no futton do primo, inclinando-se sobre o corpo menor aproximando as faces.

"Pessoas doentes não podem ficar sozinhas..." Disse roucamente, deixando que a distância entre eles fossem meros cinco centímetros.

"Haru... Eu... Eu...". Yuki não conseguia responder, estava paralisado!

Enquanto isso do lado de fora estava Kyo ainda confuso com a atitude do primo mais jovem, por mais que se perguntasse não conseguia descobrir o que havia perdido para o Boi falar daquela maneira. Não poderia deixar aquilo passar em branco! E, em um movimento rápido, segurou a maçaneta empurrando a porta e de imediato sentiu o coração gelar e o corpo paralisar.

Yuki sentia o coração acelerado, o ar faltava aos pulmões, estava nervoso, não era a mesma sensação que tivera com Kyo, era algo menos intenso e profundo... Parecia uma coisa mais misturada com a surpresa, jamais esperava aquilo. Hatsuharu estava muito perto quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta, sentiu o peito doer e o coração parar por um instante, a face já rubra queimando fortemente.

_"O que faço?"._ Perguntou-se em pensamento, olhando para Kyo e então para Hatsuharu. O Boi sorria safadamente como se tivesse conseguido uma grande vitória.

_"Como esperado!"_. Pensou olhando de 'rabo-de-olho' para o Gato sempre tão previsível.

Um rubor forte tomou a bela face de Kyo, porém não era por vergonha ou algo parecido, era a mais pura raiva o que sentia. Tudo o que mais desejava era arrancar o Boi dali e socá-lo, socá-lo e socá-lo até não ter mais forças para isso e aquele sorrisinho cínico só piorava a situação.

"O que foi, bichano? Tem algum problema? Se não, cai fora que três é demais! Cê tá atrapalhando a lua-de-mel de um casal feliz!". Disse em tom provocativo Hatsuharu, sentando-se sobre o quadril de Yuki.

"Haru...". De imediato o Rato corou ainda mais, colocando a mão direita no peito do outro no intuito de empurrá-lo, praguejando baixinho e tentando se erguer, vendo que o Boi pegou sua mão que estava no peito dele e deu um leve beijo, encarando-o com carinho.

"Calmo, irei resolver isso. Se ele realmente te quer terá que lutar e provar isso!". Disse sorrindo calidamente.

Yuki estremeceu por dentro, de imediato percebeu toda a verdade explícita nos olhos do primo, desde o início até mesmo aquela brincadeira. Tudo havia sido planejado por Hatsuharu, até podia ser que o jogo tivesse sido apenas uma oportunidade bem aproveitada, mas estava claro, agora, que a 'penalidade' havia sido intencional, pois o mais jovem sabia o que ele sentia! Tudo que pôde fazer foi não resistir, afinal também queria um desfecho para aquela situação!

Os olhos escarlates cerraram-se perigosamente enquanto os punhos se fechavam, bateu a porta atrás de si fechando-a completamente, sem, em momento algum, deixar de encarar aqueles dois. Logo caminhou na direção deles, chegando até o Boi que ainda sorria daquele jeito provocativo e então o segurou pela gola alta da camisa preta.

"Sai de cima dessa ratazana!". Rosnou entre os dentes de modo ameaçador, puxando o primo com força, obrigando-o a ficar de pé e um sorriso ainda mais perturbador se desenhou nos lábios do jovem de madeixas brancas em cima e negras na nuca.

"Por quê?". Disse a voz rouca de Hatsuharu.

"Como?!". Perguntou Kyo piscando os olhos.

"Por quê?". Repetiu a pergunta o Boi, vendo a dúvida brilhar no fundo dos olhos escarlates.

"...!", Kyo simplesmente não sabia o que responder. Ele precisava de um motivo?

"Eu quero um motivo!!!". Quase gritou o Souma mais jovem, fechando o punho direito e acertando-o na maçã do rosto do ruivo, fazendo-o dar dois passos para trás, finalmente o libertando.

"Me diz, Kyo... Por que não posso tomar Yuki pra mim?!". Teve que conter sua voz para não gritar.

O Gato permaneceu de cabeça baixa, aquela pergunta reverberando em sua mente assim como as lembranças dos toques... Das carícias... A presença de Yuki tão próxima de si... Só havia uma resposta para aquela indagação, porém não sabia como pronunciá-la.

Yuki observa completamente atônico a todos os movimentos dos primos, achava tudo aquilo ridículo, completamente desnecessário, porém agora tudo o que queria era ouvir a resposta do ruivo, ficando de pé atrás de Hatsuharu.

"PORQUE ELE É MEU!!!". Berrou Kyo, fechando os olhos, finalmente deixando sair às palavras que estavam presas dentro de si.

_**Continua...**_

**ooOoo**

_Nota da autora_

Cá estou com mais um Kyo e Yuki. Essa idéia surgiu há muito tempo, a deixei parada por eras até que comecei a jogá-la como RPG yaoi com a Dark Annek, infelizmente não jogamos muito, mal-mal deu para escrever esse capitulo, tive que colocar muita coisa para completá-lo, mas mesmo assim foi muito bom jogar! Gostaria de agradecer a autora por ter a paciência de me aturar.

Repararam que o Yuki está meio 'atiradinho'? Pois é, era eu quem o 'controlava' no jogo, antes havia feito o Kyo e o Hatori, como personagens principais, fazer ukes me dá aflição!!! Eu sou seme!!!!! Gosto de pegar os ukes fofos colocá-los contra a parede, em cima de uma mesa, ou em qualquer lugar e começar a torturar!!! Rsrsrs... Pareço uma louca... Talvez eu seja...

Tudo isso foi apenas para perguntar o que estão achando da fanfic! Estão gostando? Deixe um comentário para eu saber a opinião de vocês, ok?

16 de Março de 2007.

20:50 PM.

Beijocas,

**Aiko Hosokawa**


	2. Conseqüências Que Transformam

**Verdade ou conseqüência**

**Capitulo 2 – Conseqüências Que Transformam.**

"PORQUE ELE É MEU!!!". Berrou Kyo, fechando os olhos, finalmente deixando sair às palavras que estavam presas dentro de si.

Yuki piscou os olhos, incrédulo. Não eram bem as palavras que pretendia ouvir, não daquele modo tão... Tão... Como definir? Não sabia como... Mas logo sentiu um pequeno fogo se ascender em seu coração, afinal Kyo também o queria...

"Toc, toc, toc.". O bater na porta veio logo quando o Rato ia dizer algo, porém teve que parar... E um breve silêncio se fez presente entre os três. Era óbvio quem batia à porta.

"O quarto é seu...". Hatsuharu disse calmo olhando para trás.

Yuki respirou fundo, resignado, se levantando lentamente ainda meio zonzo com o que ouviu e então caminhou até o acesso de recinto abrindo sem demora, vendo a menina que estava parada, tímida, a dois passos de distância.

"Senhor Yuki, está tudo bem?". Tohru perguntou um pouco sem graça, havia ouvido uma confusão quando subia para chamar os garotos para almoçar.

"Aah sim, claro! Apenas estávamos discutindo sobre quem cuidará do dojo no próximo fim de semana.". Falou sorrindo o Rato, tentando esconder com aquela mentira todo o nervosismo que sentia.

"Ahh sim, claro!". Falou a jovem sorrindo aliviada, afinal já sabia que o Mestre iria fazer uma pequena viajem pela confederação nacional de artes marciais.

"Porque não vão os três?".(1) Ela falou como se houvesse dado a solução para um difícil dilema.

"Pode ser... O almoço está pronto?". Perguntou Yuki para desviar do assunto, abrindo completamente a porta, deixando ambos os primos visíveis à jovem.

"Ah sim! Foi para isso que vim chamá-los!". Honda disse sorridente.

O grupo desceu. A mesa estava posta, tudo muito organizado e cheirando bem. Cada um se sentou em um canto sobre os calcanhares começando a se servirem, porém um silêncio constrangedor perdurava. Kyo nem erguia o olhar enquanto era fitado ora por um ansioso Yuki, ora por uma preocupada Tohru, enquanto Haru apenas comia tranqüilo, extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Se divertiu na casa da senhorita Hanajima?". Puxou assunto o Rato, querendo quebrar aquele clima desconcertante.

"Ah sim, foi muito bom! Hoje vamos para a casa de Uo-chan!". Respondeu e informou uma animada garota.

"Mesmo?". O.o Indagou o rapaz alvo.

"Sim! Como eu e a Uo-chan estamos trabalhando. Acabamos ficando pouco na companhia uma da outra, por isso resolvemos passar essas noites juntas!". Explicou satisfeita.

"Que bom!". Yuki sorriu feliz pela menina.

"Depois do almoço vamos nos encontrar para tomar um sorvete e passear no parque, é o que Uo-Chan apelidou de 'fim de semana da Luluzinha'!". Tohru estava mesmo empolgada por poder passar mais tempo com as amigas.

"Não poderia ser melhor...". Comentou Hatsuharu vagamente.

Yuki corou levemente ao perceber o que estava implícito na voz do primo.

"Estava uma delícia, obrigado". Kyo saiu de seu silêncio erguendo-se.

"Já?". Tohru se assustou com a velocidade na qual ele comera. Era perigoso podia dar congestão!

"Vou pro meu quarto.". Foi a única coisa que veio como resposta do ruivo e logo ele desapareceu do campo de visão de todos.

Apesar da evidente preocupação de Tohru, o trio continuou sua refeição conversando tranqüilamente sobre coisas banais. Quando terminaram, os dois rapazes ajudaram Honda a arrumar as coisas, limpando e guardando tudo o que era necessário.

"Acho que já está na minha hora...". Hatsuharu disse secando as mãos.

"Ahh! Se o senhor esperar um instante podemos ir juntos!". Afirmou Tohru retirando a avental.

"Claro, eu espero.". Respondeu o rapaz.

"Já volto". E logo ela saiu.

Um silêncio se fez quando os dois rapazes ficaram sozinhos. O Boi encarou o Rato demoradamente como se analisasse algo, pensando se tinha feito a coisa certa, mas sabia que sim e quando Yuki lhe devolveu o olhar e um sorriso tímido se desenhou nos lábios do jovem mais baixo, Haru sentiu-se mais satisfeito.

"O fato dele finalmente ter percebido não significa que as coisas serão fáceis.". Foi Haru quem quebrou o silêncio.

"Eu sei, mas...". Sem conseguir se conter Yuki sorriu ternamente.

"... É bom saber que ele sente o mesmo por você.". Completou a frase o Boi.

"Sim...". Respondeu abraçando a si mesmo o esguio rapaz.

"Voltei!". Tohru apareceu vestindo uma meiga saia curta, verde-escuro, uma camiseta de manga curta, preta, que deixava a mostra sua curvas delicadas, e na mão direita trazia uma sacola.

Yuki os acompanhou até a entrada da casa, despediram-se rapidamente e ficou a olhá-los se afastando, quando já não mais podiam ser vistos soltou um suspiro e olhou para cima, vendo o segundo andar da residência. O Boi estava certo, agora nem sabia o que fazer, se sentou na varanda olhando para o horizonte, ficando a pensar em qual atitude tomaria.

**ooOoo**

Quanto tempo havia se passado Kyo não sabia responder, estava sentado na sacada de seu quarto, sua mente tomada pela dúvida. Repedidas vezes via e ouvia o que gritara contra Haru a respeito de Yuki e ainda não conseguia compreender o motivo de ter usado aquelas palavras, mas de repente teve sua atenção tomada por um roncar na barriga.

Estava faminto, pois comera pouco no almoço, também estava com sede, afinal nada havia ingerido desde que havia se trancado ali, olhou para o sol que já descia no oeste, certamente já passavam de quatro da tarde. Ergueu-se em um pulo, caminhando até a porta que logo foi aberta, colocou apenas a cabeça para o lado de fora espiando o corredor, encontrando-o vazio para só então sair por ele.

A passos leves começou a caminhar, esperava que o Rato ou não estivesse em casa ou estivesse trancado em seu quarto. Era fácil perceber pelo silêncio que Shigure ainda não havia voltado.

Chegou satisfeito ao topo da escadaria, não causara ruído algum! Desceu alguns degraus e se abaixou para ver o andar térreo a sala estava vazia, porém sua porta estava aberta. Não havia barulho algum e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, contente por não ter que encarar o primo estando sozinhos em casa. Não que tivesse medo de uma luta, temia, na realidade, que suas ações fossem bem diferentes de uma batalha. Ficou ereto e recomeçou a descida.

"Achei que ia ficar trancado lá o resto da vida.". A voz suave soou de repente fazendo Kyo assustar-se dando um passo para trás, quase tropeçando e caindo. Quando se recompôs viu apenas a cabeça de Yuki na porta, bem embaixo, como se estivesse sentado do outro lado e apenas se esticado para ver dentro da casa.

"TÁ QUERENDO ME MATAR DE SUSTO?!?!?". Gritou a pergunta em tom irado o ruivo.

"Humph...". Yuki não se deu ao trabalho de responder virando-se para frente, olhando para o céu possuidor de algumas nuvens que mais pareciam algodão sobre um tecido azul, uma suave brisa sobrou quando fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Do lado de dentro Kyo pensara em ir lá fora e dizer meia dúzia de desaforos para aquela ratazana maldita, porém, em virtude dos mais recentes acontecimentos, resolveu deixar pra lá e foi para a cozinha. Revirou alguns armários, pegou alguns biscoitos e um copo do suco que estava na geladeira, virando-se rápido para a porta de acesso ao local. No entanto...

Foi obrigado a parar de repente, pois ali, parado, estava Yuki! Estremeceu por dentro, os corpos estavam tão próximos que podia sentir a respiração compassada do primo, sentia aquele perfume inebriante e delicado enquanto os olhos cor de sangue fixavam-se na figura menor, até que finalmente encontrou aqueles violetas perturbadores viajando profundamente, por longos instantes, dentro deles.

"Beije-me...". As palavras deixaram quase em uma ordem os lábios do Rato.

Kyo sobressaltou-se saindo de seu torpor, desviando o olhar e se afastando.

"Não!". Afirmou colocando o copo e os biscoitos sobre a pia, apoiando as mãos no granito fechando firmemente os olhos.

"Por quê?". Perguntou Yuki aproximando-se do ruivo.

"Eu não farei isso!". O Gato quase gritou, apertando ainda mais as mãos e os olhos, mas podendo sentir a proximidade do corpo menor.

"Eu sei que também quer!". Estava confiante, o Rato. Não deixaria aquela oportunidade passar!

"Aahhh!!! Falou o Ayame segundo em pessoa!". Kyo disse desdenhoso, encarando momentaneamente o rapaz mais baixo lhe dando as costas em seguida.

"Fala! Fala que é mentira seu Gato idiota e nunca mais toco no assunto!". O habitual tom calmo se perdeu da voz de Yuki que agora soou com um misto de desespero, ira e confiança, algo que jamais imaginou ter como tinha naquele momento.

"EU TE ODEIO!!!!". Esbravejou o bichano virando-se em movimentos rápidos para encarar o primo.

Yuki sentiu o coração doer dando um passo para trás abraçando a si mesmo, mas sem deixar de encará-lo.

"EU TE ODEIO!!! TE ODEIO!!!". Ainda gritava sentindo os olhos arderem.

"Pára...". Pediu baixinho o Rato, não querendo ouvir aquelas palavras.

"Eu te odeio...". A voz rouca ia ficando mais fraca enquanto sentia as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos escarlates, levando a mão direita à face colhendo as primeiras que escorriam fitando-as.

"Eu **_tenho_** que te odiar...". Disse em um murmúrio, abaixando o olhar e apertando o punho úmido.

Ainda parado em seu lugar Yuki sentiu o coração se acalentar quando ouviu a última frase pronunciada já sem força, caminhou até que os corpos estivessem muito próximos, por um instante ficou mudo, pois naquele momento o ruivo parecia tão indefeso que sentia vontade de tomá-lo nos braços e consolá-lo.

"Você tem que me odiar, Kyo? Por quê?". Falou mantendo o tom sóbrio e doce na voz.

"...!". O ruivo não respondeu.

"Quem disse que tem que ser assim? Não há essa pessoa, apenas uma tradição idiota.". Ergueu então a mão levando-a a face amorenada e úmida tocando levemente.

"...!". O ruivo nada disse apenas ergueu a cabeça fitando o primo.

"Não se prenda a isso e me diga o que realmente sente o que realmente quer, Kyo.". Enquanto falava limpava as lágrimas que já haviam parado de escorrer e que haviam deixado os rubis ainda mais brilhantes.

"O que sinto? O que quero...?". Repetiu ainda em tom baixo, desviando o olhar rapidamente para voltar a fitar os violetas de Yuki logo em seguida, agora os olhos escarlates brilhavam em convicção e, em velozes atos, as mãos do ruivo prenderam a camisa do outro, próximo à gola e usou de toda sua força para imprensá-lo contra a parede mais próxima.

"Kyo?", Falou num suspiro, sem saber como interpretar tal ato.

"O que eu quero é descobrir...". Falou de modo levemente irritado e enigmático, mantendo os rostos a uma pequena distância, encarando aquele olhar ametista com intensidade.

"Descobrir o quê?". Yuki perguntou confuso, poderia sair dali facilmente, mas algo lhe dizia para ficar.

"O que você tem!". Respondeu direto.

"Como?".O.o Ficou confuso o Rato, não compreendia o que o outro queria dizer, mas sentiu-se estremecer quando percebeu que aqueles belos olhos vermelhos desciam por sua face, esquadrinhando cada centímetro com desejo voluptuoso, por instinto entreabriu os lábios que se tornaram o alvo do faminto olhar.

"Vou descobrir o que há nesses lábios que são tão irresistíveis... Nem que eu tenha que sugá-los até não ter mais força...". Disse sensualmente o ruivo, aproximando as bocas, deixando que se tocassem levemente.

Yuki sentiu-se estremecer por dentro, por instinto levou ambas as mãos para o dorso largo sentido cada músculo sob o tecido.

"Vou descobrir o motivo de sua pele ser tão macia... Mesmo que eu tenha que apalpar mil vezes cada pedaço de você.". A voz rouca soava lânguida e sensual enquanto as maçãs dos rostos se tocavam.

"Humm... Kyo...". Gemeu o nome do outro fechando os olhos puxando o ar pela boca e entrelaçando os dedos nos fios sedosos das madeixas alaranjadas.

"E irei descobrir de onde vem esse seu perfume... Mesmo que tenha que passar horas sentindo esse seu cheiro inebriante...". Murmurou ao ouvido direito do rapaz menor, mordiscando aquele lóbulo.

Os dedos finos do Rato apertaram firmemente a nuca do parceiro e logo sentiu os braços fortes envolvendo sua cintura esguia, apertando de um jeito agradável e confortável. Deixou o rosto descansar na curva do pescoço do jovem mais alto sentindo-se ser tomado por uma alegria sem igual, queria que aquele momento durasse eternamente!

Um tempo que não conseguiam precisar se passou até que o ruivo moveu-se separando os corpos apenas para dar espaço suficiente para encarar aqueles olhos violetas tão profundos, em movimentos quase lânguidos subiu a mão direita, levando-a para a nuca do outro, entrelaçando os dedos nos fios macios, descendo o olhar e fixando-o naqueles lábios entreabertos.

Para Yuki tudo no mundo pareceu desaparecer naquele momento, tudo o que via era aquele ser de beleza exótica se aproximando. Podia ouvir o próprio coração batendo forte e ansiosamente, o ato já não era impensado levado por uma avalanche de emoções que não podiam controlar, naquele momento os lábios se tocaram delicadamente enquanto os olhos se fecharam tomados pela consciência e por um sentimento que já não podiam negar.

A carícia começou em toques superficiais e suaves causando um leve estremecer no interior dos primos, então a língua curiosa do Gato precipitou-se à frente, tendo passagem permitida para explorar aquele interior aconchegante, conhecendo cada parte daquele pedaço de paraíso.

Yuki entrelaçou as línguas, apertando um pouco mais a nuca do outro aprofundando o beijo, deliciando-se com o sabor do ruivo e sentindo aquelas mãos fortes a lhe apertar de maneira instigante, gemendo entre o toque dos lábios, o corpo maior e agradavelmente quente estava tão grudado ao seu que lhe provocava reações que não podia controlar, sentia a pele queimar e o desejo, que sempre manteve guardado dentro de si, rugia como uma fera preste a quebrar todas as correntes que a prendiam.

Kyo aos poucos ia também perdendo o controle sobre o próprio corpo, percebia que o coração acelerava batendo com vigor nunca visto, espalhando por suas veias e artérias um calor enlouquecedor, desejava mais de Yuki e o apertou ainda mais, aprofundando o beijo sugando mais daquele mel que havia nos lábios finos e tentadores, por instinto a mão que estava na cintura do jovem esguio se moveu descendo um pouco mais, logo apertando as nádegas que descobriu serem firmes e deliciosas para se tocar.

O jovem Rato respirou mais fundo surpreendendo-se deliciosamente com o gesto do ruivo e sorriu, internamente, devido ao desejo que aquele gesto demonstrava, mexia com seu ego que pudesse despertar aquele sentimento no Gato. Em movimento espontâneo o rapaz de aparência delicada ergueu a perna esquerda entrelaçando-a em Kyo, que logo acariciou toda a extensão da coxa roliça apertando com volúpia.

O beijo chegou ao seu fim, porém as carícias continuaram, os curiosos lábios do ruivo desceram pelo lado esquerdo da rubra face de Yuki, mordiscando a pele e a beijando com carinho e luxúria, até chegar ao pescoço branquinho o qual logo foi sugado tal qual um vampiro a se alimentar de sua vítima completamente entregue.

"Hummm...". Não conseguiu conter o pequeno gemido o Rato, deixando o som escapar por entre os lábios ligeiramente abertos para puxar o ar que parecia faltar naquele momento, por puro instinto cravou as unhas da mão esquerda no dorso bonito, enquanto os dedos da mão direita firmavam-se entre as madeixas cor-de-fogo.

Ao sentir aquelas unhas a lhe marcar, Kyo mordeu um pouco mais forte a pele clara deixando ali marcas de seu ato, lambendo sensualmente a pele vermelha para novamente descer com seus toques encontrando a camisa branca de botões dos quais somente os dois primeiros estavam abertos... Fato que logo se alterou quando o Gato levou a mão esquerda, antes na cintura esguia, para que abrisse, um a um, cada botão deixando aquele tórax lindamente delgado completamente a mostra, ainda usando a mesma mão, tocou o peito que arfava descompassadamente, descendo lentamente com o contato até chegar na cintura e então a guiou para as costas do outro o puxando para si.

Yuki não conseguiu ficar com os olhos abertos quando sentiu o outro se abaixando ainda mais, percorrendo seu peito com a mesma ferocidade com a qual grandes labaredas varrem uma vegetação seca. Olhou para o outro sentindo o peito queimar e os olhos arderem pela emoção que o invadia, no entanto, teve sua linha de pensamento completamente interrompida quando aqueles lábios famintos lhe tomaram o mamilo direito sugando-o com lasciva.

"Aaahhhhh... Kyoooo...". Novamente foi obrigado a fechar os olhos enquanto gemia languidamente e arqueava as costas para trás completamente entregue a sensação.

"Hummm...". Gemeu Kyo entre a carícia.

O que havia sido aquilo? Como a voz de Yuki podia parecer algo tão erótico? E o ruivo foi tomado por uma vontade louca de ouvir mais daquela melodia inebriante, queria escutá-la soando ainda mais alto, mais embriagada de prazer, queria que seu próprio nome fosse gritado em meio aos sons ininteligíveis e, em busca dessa realização, sugou ainda mais forte aquele pedaço de Yuki deliciando-se com o que veio.

"Aaahhh...". Novamente gemeu o rapaz menor.

Yuki sentiu um nó na garganta e abriu os olhos violetas mirando o teto da cozinha, há muito já havia percebido seus reais sentimentos com relação ao primo, tudo estava oculto, primeiro pelo ódio e depois pela admiração, mas no fundo aquilo tudo era apenas uma coisa... Amor! Porém por mais que tivesse fantasiado que teria o ruivo a lhe tocar como fazia agora, que ele, Kyo, seria seu primeiro, mesmo assim jamais imaginou que aquilo realmente poderia acontecer e, antes que pudesse evitar lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos e escorriam por sua face.

"Humm... Kyo, você está me deixando louco...". Murmurou sentindo o ruivo tomar-lhe o outro mamilo entre os lábios, porém não conseguiu conter o tom choroso de sua voz, suspirando levemente enquanto fechava os olhos.

Uma pequena luz ascendeu dentro da mente do ruivo, de imediato percebera algo estranho na fala do primo, parando o que fazia, finalmente liberando a coxa que ainda mantinha presa na mão direita, erguendo-se por completo e encarando os olhos violetas, que lhe retribuíram o ato e estremeceu quando viu que Yuki chorava.

"O que foi?". Perguntou perdido e preocupado, mantendo a mãos esquerda na cintura esguia e tocando a face úmida com a outra mão.

Não houve resposta, um breve silêncio se fez e então o Rato abraçou o outro por baixo dos braços fechando os olhos, aconchegando a face no peito forte ainda coberto pela camiseta preta, deixando que novas lágrimas brotassem livremente e logo os braços protetores do rapaz maior lhe envolveram ternamente. Naquele momento, em que seu amado Kyo lhe acariciava as madeixas gris, Yuki sentiu que nada podia lhe ferir e que felicidade maior não podia existir a não ser que...

Delicadamente as mãos do Rato desceram pelo dorso do outro chegando até a cintura bonita encontrando o limite da camisa, suprimiu o insignificante obstáculo e tocou a pele quente percebendo o quão frias estavam suas mãos, separou os corpos para encarar o olhar escarlate e iniciou um lento subir com os dedos levando consigo o tecido e deixando as unhas arranharem levemente a pele morena percebendo que o simples ato fazia o bichano se arrepiar.

As mãos habilidosas de Yuki passaram do dorso ao torso percebendo as leves ondulações do abdômen subindo para sentir o peito bem definido pelos árduos treinos, elevou um pouco mais as mãos, vendo o ruivo erguer os braços e então retirou completamente a peça jogando-a no chão. Os olhos violetas miraram aqueles desenhos perfeitos, deslizando as mãos pelo peito belíssimo, aproximou novamente os corpos e depositou um cálido beijo sobre o coração de Kyo.

O ruivo suspirou levemente com o ato, sentia um calor gostoso se espalhando por suas células tendo como origem o local beijado e estremeceu levemente quando percebeu que Yuki subia com beijos delicados por seu corpo, passando pelo mamilo esquerdo, lambendo-o levemente para depois voltar a tocar a pele amorenada com os lábios, as mãos segurando a cintura do ruivo que lhe abraçava, finalmente chegou ao pescoço esticando-se um pouco para poder chegar ao ouvido do rapaz maior e então tomou o lóbulo esquerdo para si, sugando-o e puxando-o levemente, mordiscando a pele macia.

"Eu te amo...". Murmurou docemente, explicitando toda a sua afeição pelo outro.

Kyo arregalou os olhos e sentiu cada músculo de seu corpo congelar, de forma alguma imaginou ouvir aquelas palavras vindas de seu maior rival, seu coração pareceu parar de bater, suas próprias palavras simplesmente desapareceram e apenas as pronunciadas pelo primo reverberavam em sua mente, por instinto deu alguns passos para trás, descolando os corpos e abaixando o olhar, como reagir àquilo?

O esguio rapaz olhou de maneira interrogativa para o Gato. Afinal o que se passava na mente de Kyo? Será que havia se precipitado ao pronunciar aquelas palavras? Poderia ter posto tudo a perder? Com tais dúvidas Yuki estremeceu, porém não havia ido tão longe para deixar as coisas se acabarem por causa de três 'simples' palavras. Venceu então toda à distância que os separava e tocou a face amorenada, delicadamente forçando-o a lhe encarar.

"Eu não preciso de uma resposta...". Disse sinceramente, porém sabia que era uma verdade apenas momentânea, mais cedo ou mais tarde precisaria saber o que o primo sentia de verdade.

O olhar escarlate brilhava em dúvidas, algo dentro de Kyo parecia querer bloquear o fato que o outro tão facilmente expôs, em sua mente uma ilusão formulava a tese de que faziam aquilo pela busca do prazer e pela vontade de conhecerem novos campos de batalha, nada mais. Porém tinha absoluta certeza que nenhum dos dois faria aquilo por motivos tão banais, a única força capaz de instigá-los àquele ato era... O amor.

"Aahhh Yuki...". Falou colocando a mão na face alva, deixando-a escorregar para a nuca entrelaçando os dedos nas bonitas madeixas.

Em um gesto rápido o Gato puxou o outro para si tomando famintamente aqueles lábios levemente rosados, invadindo sem pudor aquele boca deliciosa, abraçando com força o corpo esguio mostrando todo o desejo que lhe consumia sugando com o mesmo fervor que era correspondido.

Pela primeira vez os peitos nus se tocaram, Yuki ainda vestia a camisa, mas ela estava completamente aberta e o tórax nu do bichano roçava livremente no do outro provocando uma nova sensação ainda mais poderosa e intensa do que a que havia antes, incentivando o crescente desejo de ambos e, antes que pudesse racionalizar, Kyo segurou firme na cintura do Rato dando um pequeno impulso e logo as pernas esguias de Yuki lhe envolviam a cintura.

Kyo deu meia volta, por ínfimo instante pensou em subir para o quarto, mas desistiu no instante seguinte. Caminhou até a mesa da cozinha e lá fez com que o primo se sentasse sem parar de beijá-lo com sofreguidão como se ele pudesse simplesmente desaparecer de seus braços.

Quando finalmente o beijo cessou Yuki puxou o ar pela boca com intensidade deixando a cabeça pender para trás com os olhos fechados, oferecendo assim todo o pescoço para que o ruivo explorasse, apoiando a mão direita na madeira deixando à outra entre os fios cor-de-fogo.

Ato que não tardou a começar. Kyo beijou e sugou a pele alva transformando sua cor em rubra, marcada pelos dentes que a arranhava, desce pelo ombro direito usando a mão esquerda para retirar o tecido que o cobria, beijando com carinho, mordendo com paixão. Lembrou-se então de suas fantasias sob o chuveiro, estava prestes a realizá-la... Logo penetraria aquele belo corpo e o veria gemer descontroladamente.

_"Penetrar?"_. O pensamento lhe tomou a mente, por mais que fosse um pouco inexperiente sabia muito bem que Yuki não era como uma menina, entrar em um corpo masculino lhe causaria dor, poderia até mesmo machucar principalmente se fosse afoito em sua falta de conhecimento.

_"Posso machucá-lo...". _Afirmou para si em pensamento, ouvindo pequenos murmúrios do outro, porém não conseguia compreender o que ele havia dito, continuava a beijá-lo agora mais lentamente e já não o mordia.

_"Droga!!! Eu realmente sou um burro!". _Martirizou-se em seus devaneios confusos, parando por completo o que fazia apoiando o queixo no ombro do outro.

"O que foi?". Perguntou um confuso Rato retirando o ruivo de seus pensamentos.

Kyo o fitou e de repente se afastou lhe dando as costas.

"Kyo... Algum problema?". Yuki perguntou sem compreender o afastamento.

"É melhor parar por aqui...". Disse confuso sem ter coragem de encarar o primo.

O coração do jovem Rato doeu. Será que havia feito algo errado?

Kyo ainda se xingava. Como não havia pensado naquilo? Poderia ter ferido Yuki.

"Por que? Você não quer?". Perguntou em tom inocente, ainda sentado sobre a mesa.

"Não! Sim... Quero dizer...". Novamente os escarlates fixaram-se no rapaz menor e sentiu sua mais recente convicção se abalar fortemente. Desejou pegar Yuki e possui-lo, pois vê-lo sentado com as pernas abertas, às mãos entre elas o ombro e o peito desnudos e aquela carinha de ser puro simplesmente o tirava do sério, teve que desvia o olhar para não cometer alguma loucura.

_"Não posso machucá-lo, não mesmo!"_. Pensava o ruivo andado de um lado para o outro.

"O que há de errado?". Yuki perguntou saindo de cima da mesa e se aproximando do rapaz maior.

Kyo então parou, mantendo-se de costas para o outro respirou fundo.

"Diga.", Pediu o Rato.

"Não é uma boa hora...". Foi tudo o que o Gato disse.

Frustração foi tudo o que sentiu o Rato ao ouvir aquelas palavras, estava tudo indo tão bem! Não compreendia o motivo de terem parado, cada célula de seu corpo parecia em estado de alerta prontas para sentir o máximo daquele momento que simplesmente fora interrompido! Queria gritar, socar aquele idiota para depois beijá-lo e provocá-lo ao extremo até fazer o que queria, então abraçou o corpo maior por trás com carinho.

"Tudo bem...". Disse baixinho, apesar de desejar o contrário, decidiu que seria melhor não forçar e deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente.

Kyo colocou as mãos sobre as que estavam em seu peito, o que Yuki estaria pensando? Provavelmente o achava um covarde idiota, porém não conseguia reunir as palavras para explicar o motivo daquele gesto. Como um monstro como ele poderia possuir um corpo tão delicado quanto aquele? A idéia era simplesmente medonha! De forma alguma poderia submeter o outro àquilo!

Ficaram ali parados e abraçados por um longo tempo, não queria sair dali, pois simplesmente não sabiam como agir depois de tudo. Sempre foram rivais, sempre que havia uma oportunidade partiam para lutar, as palavras que raramente trocavam era carregadas de hostilidade, e no momento simplesmente não sabiam como agir!!!

"Que ver o pôr-do-sol?". A voz grave de Kyo soou em um murmúrio tímido.

"Como?" O.o Piscou os olhos, incrédulo o Rato, havia escuto, mas era difícil de acreditar, soltou o abraço indo encarar a face amorenada.

"A vista do telhado é bonita...". Falou sentindo-se corar desviando o olhar.

"Claro, eu adoraria...". Respondeu sorrido meigamente Yuki.

"Então vamo logo!". Disse sem encará-lo com tom levemente irritado, pegando a mão direita do outro e puxando pela residência.

**ooOoo**

Já estava no telhado, ambos sentados, um do lado do outro, mas não se tocavam. Yuki olhou para o ruivo, o olhar escarlate mirava o horizonte deixando seu perfil a mostra para análise, naquele momento notou o quão lindo era o tom daquela pele banhada pelo sol do entardecer, uma brisa fresca brincava com as madeixas lindamente alaranjadas e aquele olhar parecia ainda mais rubro e enigmático.

Desceu o olhar vendo a mão esquerda do Gato largada do lado do corpo bonito, hesitou um instante, mas no outro guiou a própria mão direita colocando-a sobre a mais morena, sempre fitando aquela face bonita vendo-a corar levemente com o contato. Kyo o encarou e os lábios finos moveram-se para formar um tímido sorriso que fez o Rato se sentir muitíssimo bem retribuindo da mesma forma sincera. E ambos deixaram-se ficar ali fitando o horizonte vendo o céu que mistura o alaranjado e o azul criando o mais perfeito espetáculo divino.

O céu, sem nuvens, já estava tomado pelo azul quase preto da noite, pintado por estrelas brilhantes e uma lua incompleta que vinha crescendo noite após noite. Um vento mais frio soprou brincando as madeixas dos jovens que ainda estava sobre o telhado, fazendo o mais esguio estremecer levemente.

"Vamo entra...". De repente a voz grave de Kyo soou, no instante seguinte ele se ergueu e puxou o rapaz menor com facilidade.

"O que foi?". Perguntou um confuso Rato já olhando para as costas do outro que caminhava sobre a madeira.

"Tá frio aqui.". Foi a única coisa que respondeu o ruivo.

Yuki ia dizer que ali estava bom, que não queria sair dali, porém quando finalmente percebeu a preocupação implícita no gesto do bichano simplesmente não teve coragem de retrucar, deixando-se ser levado para dentro da casa.

"Vou arrumar alguma coisa pra comer.". Quando finalmente entraram Kyo disse.

"Vou te ajudar!". Afirmou um convicto Rato.

Kyo parou no meio do corredor colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos encarando-o com certo ar de desdém.

"O quê?", Yuki perguntou, sem entender aquele olhar.

"Você?! Na cozinha? Pretendo comer algo, não transformar a comida em lixo...". Falou em tom de superioridade.

"Como é que é bichano?". Estreitou os olhos violetas sentindo-se ofendido.

"É melhor cê tomar um banho enquanto EU dou um jeito nisso...". Falou já dando as costas para o primo indo para seu destino.

Yuki olhou conformado, realmente era um desastre total quando se tratava de cozinhar, provavelmente colocaria fogo em algo ou transformaria a comida em algo intragável e tudo iria mesmo para o lixo. Suspirou profundamente indo a seu quarto e depois ao banheiro. Demorou-se um pouco no banho, depois se vestiu com um short azul-gelo que ia até o meio das coxas alvas e com uma camisa de manga curta branca e desceu para a cozinha. No meio das escadas já sentia um cheiro agradável.

O ruivo estava concentrado no que fazia, procurava manter a mente distante do que acontecera sobre a mesa da cozinha, mas a cada momento que olhava para ela lembrava-se de Yuki corado com o ombro a mostra lhe lançando aquele olhar puro e ao mesmo tempo sedutor... Olhava agora fixamente para a panela, mas a mente fantasiava a continuação daquilo tudo e...

"O cheiro está bom!". Disse calmo Yuki entrando no cômodo.

Kyo sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz que o puxou para a realidade, mirou então o rapaz alvo, vendo parte daquelas coxas alvas a mostra e por instinto mordeu o lábio inferior, perdendo-se nas pernas que se moviam quase languidamente se aproximando cada vez mais.

"A aparência também está boa!". Afirmou o rapaz de madeixas gris.

Yuki virou-se para encarar o outro e somente então percebeu aonde ia o olhar escarlate e sentiu a face queimar levemente tendo o peito tomado por um misto de incomodo e satisfação sem conseguir impedir um leve curvar de seus lábios.

"Ah... Sim, logo tá pronto...". Como por encanto acordou de seu transe hipnótico o Gato, desviando rapidamente o olhar voltando sua atenção para o que fazia.

_"Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!"._ Pensava consigo mesmo o bichano.

"Tudo bem, vou arrumar a mesa.". Yuki disse já saindo de perto do outro, dando-lhe as costas e sentindo-se ser observado atentamente.

Em menos de dez minutos o jantar estava pronto, Kyo e Yuki se sentaram à mesa, um de frente para o outro. Enquanto se alimentavam, um novo clima estranho se fez presente, poucas foram às palavras trocadas e, para o estranhamento do Rato, o ruivo evitava olhá-lo nos olhos e as tentativas de iniciação de um diálogo foram frustradas por respostas monossilábicas o que impossibilitava que a conversa continuasse.

Quando finalmente terminaram, voltaram à cozinha, colocando ordem em tudo o que foi desarrumado com o preparo da comida, tudo foi feito em meio a um constrangedor silêncio, apenas olhares furtivos se encontravam ocasionalmente para rapidamente se desviarem.

"Vou dormi...". Avisou Kyo em tom vago.

"Ah... Claro, eu também, amanhã temos aula.". Respondeu o Rato.

Para Yuki algo parecia muito errado, de acordo com seu raciocínio o que deveria ter acontecido era: Ambos deviam ter se entregado à paixão em cima da mesa mesmo, depois quem sabe no quarto! Teria sido ótimo se tomassem um banho juntos ou simplesmente dormisse na mesma casa, mas não! Kyo parecia ainda mais distante!

_"O que faço?_". Perguntava-se em pensamento subindo as escadas.

"Boa noite!". A voz grave do bichano puxou o outro para a realidade, vendo-o parado diante da porta de seu quarto.

"Boa noite...". Respondeu querendo falar outra coisa, algo que impedisse o Gato de entrar e fechar a porta com fazia agora.

"É melhor eu dormir mesmo...". Disse para si em um murmúrio o jovem de belas madeixas gris.

"Merda!". Praguejou Kyo recostado à porta de seu quarto, olhou para a cama vazia e pensou, por breve instante, que preferia que Yuki estive ali, mas desviou-se desse pensamento iria tomar um bom banho e dormir!

**ooOoo**

Colégio Kaibara, quatro dias depois.

Um indistinto olhar violeta fitava o horizonte fora da sala, a mente perdida em lembranças recentes, fatos que perturbavam a mente do jovem Rato, guiou então o olhar para o causador de todo o seu grande dilema. Kyo estava com o olhar fixo no professor, parecia não perceber a profusão de dúvidas que causava no primo.

Quando finalmente Yuki achou que ficariam juntos, o estúpido Gato simplesmente se afastava daquela maneira! Havia começado na manhã seguinte, após terem trocado carícias quentes...

Naquele dia quando o Rato desceu para o café da manhã o outro já havia saído de casa e voltara tão tarde que nem o viu. Os dias que se seguiram não foram diferentes, o ruivo saía cedo e retornava tarde sob o pretexto de estar treinando no dojo. Já na escola nunca conseguia ficar a sós com o primo, sempre havia Tohru, Hanajima, Arisa ou Nabe com todo o pessoal do grêmio estudantil, além de muitas outras pessoas...

_"Gato idiota..."._ Pensou soltando um breve suspiro.

**ooOoo**

Enfim as aulas da manhã haviam terminado, do lado de fora do prédio estavam Hanajima, Arisa e Tohru, logo Yuki juntou-se ao grupo das meninas, vindo por outro corredor outro Souma também chegou.

"Olá, Yuki... Meninas...". Cumprimentou com olhar sereno o jovem de madeixas brancas e negras, apenas na nuca, repicadas.

"Olá, senhor Haru!". Disse sorrindo lindamente Honda.

"Qual é?". A sua maneira, também cumprimentou Arisa.

"Boa tarde!". Respondeu Hanajima sobriamente.

"Oi...". Respondeu o Rato sentindo-se sem um mínimo de ânimo ou bom humor.

De imediato o Boi sentiu que havia algo estranho com o primo, nos últimos dias não pôde estar ao lado de Yuki, por estar tentando ajudar e se reaproximar de Rin, havia imaginado que estava tudo bem depois da conversa no quarto, mas pelo visto estava enganado.

_"Realmente não foi assim tão fácil?!"_. Pensou analisando o perfil do primo.

"Ahh senhor Kyo!". A voz animada de Tohru tirou Haru de seus devaneios e também surpreendeu Yuki, que olhou para trás vendo o jovem de madeixas cor-de-fogo a alguns passos de distância.

"Hummm... Olá!". A voz do ruivo soou levemente perturbada e ele manteve distância do grupo.

"Vamos almoçar todos juntos?". Convidou em tom animado a menina de madeixas chocolate.

Os olhos escarlates fitaram-na para depois de focarem em Yuki que lhe olhava de maneira ameaçadora.

"Tenho que resolver uns problemas, não vou almoçar agora.". Falou vagamente desviando o olhar do primo.

"...!", Haru apenas observou o Gato.

"Té mais...". Kyo falou despedindo-se, já dando as costas ao grupo nem dando tempo para alguma reação, indo embora.

"O que deu nele?". Arisa perguntou estranhando o jeito do rapaz.

"Caos... As ondas dele estão ainda mais caóticas do que o normal.". Proferiu em tom quase sombrio a morena Hanajima.

"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?". ó.ò Tohru ficou preocupada.

"Esqueçam ele, é só um estúpido e idiota! Vamos almoçar.". Yuki falou com ar de indiferença.

_"Como imaginei..."_. Pensou Haru.

"Podem ir, eu também tenho que resolver algumas pendências...". Haru disse e simplesmente se desligou do grupo indo atrás de Kyo.

"Aaahh... Vamo que eu tô morrendo de fome!". Falou em tom um pouco elevado Uotani, começando a andar sendo acompanhada de uma indiferente Saki, uma preocupada Tohru e um Yuki com cara de poucos amigos.

**ooOoo**

Seus passos eram lentos, porém precisos. Caminhava pelos corredores a procura de certo bichano, afinal, tinha algo muito importante pra fazer e principalmente descobrir. Não queria ver seu amado Yuki triste e sabia seu atual estado de espírito nada mais era do que reflexo de algo que o Gato bobo fez.

"_E o super-Haru ataca novamente!_". Pensou o jovem Boi, vendo o primo ruivo parado no corredor vazio olhando por uma janela com as mãos no bolso.

"Vai me contar o que tá rolando?". A voz do Souma mais jovem fez o outro se sobressaltar e olhar para trás com os olhos levemente arregalados.

"Haru?! O que tá fazendo aqui?". Indagou um confuso Gato, que antes estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem notara a aproximação do primo.

"Acho que está na cara, não?!". Respondeu com a voz soando mais séria do que o normal e levemente irritada.

Kyo estreitou os olhos e apertou os dentes, aquilo o estava irritando.

"E aí?". Encarou-o, sério, Haru.

"Sai fora, idiota!". Rosnou entre os dentes dando as costas ao outro para sair dali.

No entanto, a tentativa de fuga do ruivo foi frustrada ao ter a camisa segura por trás e o corpo arremessado contra a parede oposta à janela com força e logo o corpo maior veio segurando-lhe a gola da camisa do uniforme mantendo-o preso.

"O que você fez com o Yuki?". Perguntou em tom nervoso, mantendo as faces muito próximas.

O Gato sentiu a face queimar de raiva, fechou os punhos com convicção e, antes que o outro pudesse se defender, socou em cheio a face esquerda do mais jovem fazendo-o das algumas passos para trás.

"EU NÃO FIZ NADA COM AQUELE MALDITO RATO!!!". Berrou em alto e bom som, seria agora que descontaria toda sua raiva e frustração!

"Nada?!?". Perguntou o Boi piscando os olhos de maneira boba e inocente, ignorando completamente a dor e se colocando ereto.

"Nada!". Repetiu Kyo em tom exasperado.

"Nada mesmo? Vocês não...?". Continuou a indagar com o mesmo tom.

De imediato Kyo sentiu a face corar, dessa vez por vergonha, toda a raiva que sentia simplesmente desapareceu e tudo o que conseguiu foi desviar o olhar daqueles castanhos que lhe fuzilavam de maneira pura, mas que pareciam condenar.

Haru inclinou a cabeça para o lado, estava curioso, tentava imaginar o que teria impedido o Gato se o Rato estava claramente afim... Poderia haver vários motivos, afinal Kyo era um mar de confusão maior do que a maioria dos amaldiçoados, mas essas teses simplesmente não serviam de explicação e... Uma idéia brilhou nos olhos do rapaz. Só havia uma explicação plausível! Olhou para os lados confirmando que ainda estavam sós.

"Você é virgem, Kyo?". Perguntou fechando levemente os olhos de maneira enigmática.

"NÃO É ESSE O PROBLEMA, IDIOTA!!!". Novamente berrou o bichano, sentindo as bochechas cada vez mais afogueadas, não compreendendo o motivo de estar tendo aquela conversa com o primo.

"Então é verdade!". Afirmou um calmo Haru, satisfeito por ser tão facilmente arrancado aquilo do outro.

"_Ahh! Como eu sou burro!_". Pesou Kyo colocando a mão na testa, martirizando-se por ser facilmente manipulável.

"Você não quer machucá-lo, não é?". A voz do Boi soou calma como de costume, porém parecia imensamente feliz e pura.

Kyo o encarou, suspirou levemente. Aquele idiota parecia realmente se importar com Yuki.

"Pelo visto, é isso.". A conclusão a qual chegou era clara.

"Vê se me erra!!!". Disse o ruivo em tom calmo e evasivo, desviando o olhar ficando de lado para o outro, dando o primeiro passo para sair dali.

"Espera!". Falou rapidamente Haru, segurando a mão do outro que lhe lançou um olhar confuso.

"Acho que posso te ajudar...". Falou o rapaz mais alto, ficando bem próximo ao outro.

"Como?!?". Perguntou o Gato piscando os olhos de maneira interrogativa, não compreendia o que o outro queria dizer...

**ooOoo**

Yuki ouvia as meninas conversando animadamente, porém não conseguia entrar no clima, havia sido assim durante todo o almoço e agora que retornavam a sala não era diferente, tinha a mente apenas tomada por pensamentos à cerca de Kyo e da maneira como ele vinha agindo nos últimos dias. Não conseguia compreender e sentia que tinha que criar uma oportunidade para tirar aquela história a limpo nem que fosse no braço. Era isso! Tinha que pegar o outro e lhe dar uns bons socos para ver se arrancava daquela cabeça-dura algumas verdades!

Yuki teve sua linha de raciocínio quebrada quando viu uma cena no mínimo curiosa. Gato e Boi andavam lado-a-lado pelo corredor vindo de encontro ao grupo, ambos já se aproximando da sala, o mais estranho era que o ruivo estava cabisbaixo com as mãos no bolso e... Parecia muito incomodado com algo.

Quando finalmente Yuki parou junto com as meninas, tinha a porta da sala a sua esquerda e os primos que pararam logo em seguida a sua frente. Por um ínfimo instante os olhos escarlates se ergueram fitando os violetas. De imediato Kyo corou absurdamente ficando da cor de um morango bem maduro, abaixou o olhar e entrou sem nada dizer.

"O que aconteceu?". Perguntou o Rato olhando para o primo que permanecera ali.

"Não sei.". Respondeu dando de ombros.

"Tenho que ir pra aula. Até mais.". Completou o Boi retirando-se dali o mais rápido que podia para não ser obrigado a contar para Yuki tudo o que havia conversado com Kyo.

Algo parecia muito errado para Yuki. A atitude de Haru era estranha e não podia deixar de notar um pequeno sorriso malicioso que brotou nos lábios do mesmo quando ele se retirava. Entrou na sala vendo que o ruivo estava debruçado sobre a mesa olhando para fora, mesmo entre os colegas resolveu ir perguntar o que estava acontecendo, porém foi frustrado com a chegada da professora.

O resto da aula se seguiu assim, Yuki prestava a atenção em Kyo e este olhava para a professora que falava e falava, porém claramente a mente jovem não estava presente durante aquele período.

Yuki aguardava ansioso o término do horário que veio, após o que pareceu um mês letivo, como Honda iria para o trabalho arrumaria um jeito de conversar com o ruivo nem que tivesse que ir atrás dele no dojo! Porém novamente não pôde realizar suas intenções, pois Nabe veio lhe chamar para uma reunião urgente no grêmio estudantil...

**ooOoo**

_"Que reunião mais inútil..."._ Pensava consigo mesmo o Rato enquanto andava pelas ruas.

A noite já havia caído, o céu estava limpo e claro pela lua cheira que imperava magnífica. Já estava dentro da propriedade de Shigure, quase em casa, sentia-se esgotado e não compreendia o motivo de ter ficado no colégio até tão tarde, a tal reunião urgente foi cheia de assuntos completamente banais, tanto que nem ao menos conseguia se lembrar do que haviam falado por último e para piorar havia perdido uma excelente oportunidade de conversar com Kyo...

"Finalmente...". Murmurou entrando na casa, retirando os sapatos e sentindo o cheiro bom da comida de Tohru no ar.

"Cheguei!". Anunciou chegando à porta da cozinha.

"Senhor Yuki! Chegou bem a tempo do jantar!". Disse Tohru, satisfeita segurando uma escumadeira na mão direita trajada com seu avental.

"Ahh desculpe senhorita Honda, lanchei no grêmio, não estou com fome. Vou me deitar, estou cansado.". Falou simpático.

"Que pena... Tenha uma boa noite!". Respondeu ela sem perder o sorriso, apesar de achar deprimente ter que jantar sozinha, afinal Kyo também não viria e Shigure estava trancado no quarto há horas conversando com Ayame ao telefone.

"Obrigado!". Disse o rapaz retirando-se.

Bravamente venceu cada degrau da escada que ligava os andares da residência, estava completamente sem energia e suas frustrações só faziam piorar seu estado de espírito, segurava a mochila na mão esquerda, mas tinha vontade de mandá-la longe, queria gritar até ser ouvido por seu belo algoz que o tirava do sério, porém no momento sentia-se capaz apenas de tomar uma ducha e dormir!

Andando como um zumbi começou a percorrer o corredor dos quartos, a mente jovem completamente atordoada, não conseguia encontrar uma solução para aquela situação nem uma simples oportunidade fazia-se visível. Seria mais uma noite que passaria só sonhando com coisas que, pelo visto, jamais se tornaria realidade... Então uma porta se abriu no corredor, foi tão rápido que o Rato nem pode evitar que as mãos fortes lhe puxassem em alta velocidade...

"Mas o quê...?". Ia perguntar algo quando se viu dentro do cômodo escuro, ouviu o barulho da porta sendo trancada e sentiu o coração quase parar de bater quando escarlate olhar lhe foi lançado.

Por instinto o rapaz de madeixas gris deus alguns passos para trás, estava dentro do quarto do ruivo, as luzes estavam apagadas, apenas os raios prateados da lua cheia serviam de parca iluminação adentrando pela janela completamente aberta junto a uma brisa fresca e aqueles olhos cor de sangue possuíam um brilho quase místico, refletindo a mais pura luxúria em sua íris.

"Kyo... Está escuro aqui...". Disse baixinho sentindo o coração começar a bater forte, fazendo o som reverberar em seus ouvidos tal qual tambores que indicam que algo importante ia acontecer.

Os lábios do Gato curvaram-se em um sorriso sensual, quase perverso, cerrando ligeiramente os olhos, dando início a uma série de movimentos lânguidos, diminuindo a distância que os separava a meros centímetros, sempre com o olhar fixo nos violetas confusos que lhe fitavam e, sem aviso, as mãos hábeis de Kyo envolveram a nuca do outro, o puxando para um beijo faminto.

Yuki assustou-se arregalando os olhos e segurando nos braços do parceiro, mas não conseguiu evitar que a língua curiosa adentrasse a sua boca iniciando um serpentear tão envolvente que logo sentiu o corpo relaxar, lentamente fechou os olhos, começando a corresponder no ritmo imposto, deixando as mãos escorregarem para o dorso forte, colando completamente os corpos.

As línguas lutavam a mais prazerosa batalha difundindo pelos corpos uma sensação de bem-estar que crescia e se intensificava, se transformando em algo mais quente e voraz, exigindo que o contato se tornasse mais profundo o que não tardou a acontecer.

Yuki deliciava-se com o beijo, desejou-o mais dos que tudo naquela semana e mal podia crer que finalmente estava sendo tocado por aquelas mãos firmes, quase gemeu de prazer somente ao sentir à mão direita do Gato descendo por seu dorso até chegar à cintura e apertá-la com desejo, porém sobressaltou-se quando a sentiu descendo um pouco mais, apertando sua nádega.

"Kyo...". Murmurou parando o beijo e segurando aquela mão-boba, descolando um pouco os corpo para poder encará-lo.

"Qual o problema?". Indagou Kyo, fitando os lábios rosados pelo beijo, o qual queria tocar mais e mais.

"Shigure e senhorita Honda estão em casa, eles podem ouvir...". Disse Yuki, parabenizando a si mesmo por conseguir conter a sua vontade de pular em cima de Kyo esquecendo-se de tudo.

Novamente os lábios do ruivo se curvaram em um sorriso malicioso, parecia dizer algo como 'E daí?', porém ele se afastou do primo, caminhando até a estante aonde havia alguns livros de Shigure e um pequeno aparelho de som e o botão 'play' foi acionado.

Uma suave melodia tocada principalmente ao piano começou a soar em volume moderado, preenchendo o silêncio do quarto, envolvendo os primos que se olhavam enquanto novamente Kyo reduzia a distância entre eles, quando chegou bem perto tocou com a mão direita a face alva do Rato e a voz andrógena começou a cantar.

_Está escuro aqui._

_E visões percorrem minha mente enquanto eu me recordo..._

_Meu sonho que se repete._

_E você disse..._

"Não tenha medo Yuki...". Disse calidamente, tocando com o polegar o lábio inferior do Rato.

"...!". Yuki estremeceu sentindo as próprias palavras desaparecerem, conseguindo apenas encarar aquele belo ser.

"Eu te amo! Serei gentil...". Completou o que tinha de mais importante a dizer o ruivo.

O mundo simplesmente parou para Yuki, cada ínfimo átomo que ia além dele mesmo e de Kyo deixou de ter existência naquele momento, as palavras do ruivo se repetiam em sua mente soando como uma doce ilusão, porém sabia que não eram falsas e enchiam seu coração de uma emoção que jamais imaginou sentir.

"Possua-me...". Foi tudo que conseguiu pronunciar totalmente embriagado por aquela sensação.

Lentamente as faces foram se aproximando, os olhos mutuamente se fitavam até que os lábios se tocaram e os orbes se fechavam para apreciar aquele sabor. Sem que Yuki percebesse lágrimas brotaram e escorreram em sua face, quando as notou simplesmente não conseguiu contê-las, era algo mais forte e maior do que ele que gritava em seu interior no mais puro clamor de paixão.

Kyo sentiu um gosto salgado se misturando a saliva de ambos, logo percebendo que tratava de lágrimas que nasciam dos olhos de sua ratazana, então parou o beijo afastando as faces e contemplando a de Yuki, aquelas ametistas tinham um brilho tão bonito que emocionavam, reaproximou as faces e lambeu a bochecha direita do rapaz menor colhendo o líquido que corria até chegar próximo ao olho que se fechou instintivamente e beijou aquele orbe.

_'Estou me apaixonando..._

_Me Apaixonando por você, garoto!_

_E meus sentimentos só ficam mais fortes..._

_Por que não pode ficar comigo por um... Um momento a mais?'_

O ruivo beijou a testa do outro, o abraçando ternamente, sendo envolvido pela cintura no ritmo lento da melodia, apertou o rapaz contra si e colocou a mão direita do lado esquerdo do pescoço alvo enquanto a outra descia pela cintura indo ao dorso, os lábios do moreno tocaram o local que havia lambido, e as lágrimas já não mais corriam por ali. Então desceu um pouco mais com a caricia e mordiscou uma pequena parte da pele clara deixando-a rosada.

"Hummm...". Gemeu baixinho o Rato inclinando a cabeça para o lado, deixando mais espaço para a exploração do parceiro.

Para o jovem de madeixas gris era estranho imaginar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo, depois de uma semana tão confusa já havia começado a achar que jamais realizaria aquele desejo e agora tinha o amado ali, beijando a sua pele, fazendo-a queimar em cada lugar que tocava ascendo dentro de si instintos quase insanos e impuros, e tudo o que queria era libertá-los.

Mais um pouco desceu Kyo e encontrou a gola da camisa do uniforme, realmente incômoda à peça, retirou a mãos do pescoço de Yuki levando-a até a gravata puxando-a para afrouxar, quando conseguiu, abriu os primeiros botões exibindo um pouco mais de pele para seu deleite.

Os dedos finos de Yuki se entrelaçaram nas madeixas que tanto amava, tão belas e macias, como era bom poder tocá-las! Estava tão entregue que chegava a ser vergonhoso para seu ego, porém não conseguia esconder de si mesmo que queria daquela forma, queria ser por completo de Kyo, queria entregar-se à paixão...

"Hummm...". Gemeu baixo e rouco sentindo uma mordida em seu ombro por cima do tecido, ainda conseguindo ouvir a música, porém ela parecia tocar em um local distante.

_Venha aqui, garoto..._

_Venha aqui, garoto..._

_Venha aqui... Garoto!_

_Venha aqui... Garoto!_

Kyo finalmente retirou a gravata do amado jogando-a no chão, os poucos botões da camisa do uniforme já estavam aberto, porém ainda não estava satisfeito, postou uma mão de cada lado da cintura esguia e bonita, apertando o tecido entre os dedos, erguendo-o lentamente. Separou os corpos olhando nos olhos violetas que perceberam suas intenções e com facilidade retirou por completo aquela peça com o erguer de braços do primo.

E os lábios novamente se uniram, as mãos quentes do Gato tocaram o dorso alvo completamente nu, apertando-o com desejo contra si, deliciando-se com a maciez daquela cútis, sentindo o próprio corpo começar a ser tomado por um calor moderado que se intensificava a cada instante em que tocava aquele ser, estava perdendo o controle e só conseguia desejar mais e mais de Yuki, intensificando e aprofundando o beijo, sugando aqueles doces lábios.

Se pudesse, Yuki teria gemido ao ser sugado com tanto afinco, era tomado por sentimentos fortes e avassaladores, abraçava-se ao primo com desejo cravando as unhas da mão esquerda no dorso largo, desejando tirar aquele tecido que o cobria enquanto a outra mão se entrelaçava nas madeixas alaranjadas.

A sensação era tão intensa que Yuki sentiu-se flutuar, por um instante pensou que era fruto de sua imaginação, no entanto, no momento seguinte notou que os braços fortes do ruivo lhe envolviam a cintura e lhe erguia do chão, a primeira coisa que pensou foi envolver, com as pernas, a cintura do parceiro, mas não teve tempo de realizar esse ato. Kyo simplesmente parou o beijo, e em movimentos rápidos, segurou-lhe a cintura apenas com um braço e deu um impulso e quando o Rato menos esperava estava nos braços do amando tal qual uma princesa nos braços de seu príncipe.

"Kyo...". Murmurou surpreso, encarando aquele lindo olhar que brilhava de maneira divertida.

"O que foi... Não gosta de ser tratado como uma princesa?". Perguntou, sorrindo em um misto de brincadeira e sensualidade.

Yuki sentiu-se corar absurdamente. Colocou as mãos nos peito do ruivo forçando como se quisesse se afastar, coisa que na realidade não desejava, virando o rosto sustentando uma expressão de ira.

"Eu não sou uma princesa!". Afirmou emburrado.

"Sabia que você fica ainda mais lindo todo irritadinho assim...". A voz grave soou banhada por volúpia também explícita em seu rubi olhar, que fitava aquela face perfeita.

Yuki sentiu-se derreter por dentro, guiando o olhar novamente para o amado já sem irritação, tocou aquela face amorenada deslizando suavemente os dedos da mão direita sobre a pele macia contemplando cada detalhe do rosto que amava.

"Você me acha bonito?". Perguntou em tom baixo.

Kyo sorriu, o outro simplesmente parecia não acreditar no que havia escutado.

"Sim, acho. Você é lindo e tentador... Não dá pra ficar olhando pra você assim e não ter vontade de tomar...". Disse sinceramente o ruivo com o intuito de deixar bem claro o que sentia, iria dizer mais e mais palavras para que o Rato pudesse crer, mesmo que tivesse que ficar a noite inteira a murmurar aquelas afirmações, porém não foi possível, antes que pudesse perceber os braços de Yuki lhe envolveram o pescoço e os lábios se colaram.

_Eu sei que meu rosto..._

É bem familiar para o seu sono! 

_Eu posso ver em seus olhos..._

_E dizer pelo seu corpo!_

O bichano correspondeu à ávida carícia, finalmente saindo do lugar indo a direção de sua cama logo a alcançando e parando diante dela, sem interromper o beijo, começou a se abaixar até ficar de joelhos, nesse momento cessou o toque e colou o corpo esguio sobre os lençóis, parou um instante e contemplou. Era a visão da perfeição, Yuki parecia um anjo de candura, a face rubra e desejosa, o corpo delicado e bonito tão encantador como um príncipe do Éden.

"Você é realmente perfeito...". Murmurou completamente seduzido o bichano.

Yuki não compreendia, muitas vezes fora chamado de belo, sabia que chamava a atenção de muitos seres por onde passava, afinal não era por outro motivo que tinha até fã-clube na escola, porém nunca em sua existência aquelas palavras tiveram tanto significado, parecia que apenas naquele momento, apenas ditas por Kyo é que elas eram realmente verdadeiras e sentiu-se verdadeiramente desejável. Ergueu o tronco apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

"Não me torture... Hoje não...". Disse, sentando-se e segurando o branco tecido da camisa sem mangas do ruivo.

"Hã?". Não compreendeu o que o outro queria dizer.

"Me deixa te ver... Tira isso...". Murmurou puxando levemente o tecido.

Os lábios do Gato se transmutaram um sensual sorriso.

"Anda!". Disse apressado, Yuki.

"Por que você não tira?". Indagou, cerrando levemente os olhos.

"É um desafio?". Perguntou Yuki ficando de joelho, aproximando as faces.

"Sim...". Respondeu languidamente.

"Acho que você já perdeu...". Falou Yuki enquanto diminuía a distância entre eles até suprimi-la por completo colando os lábios novamente.

O Rato invadiu a boca do amando com delicadeza, colando os torsos, entrelaçando os dedos nos fios cor-de-fogo. Não conseguia mensurar o que sentia, era algo tão grande que transcendia os limites de seu próprio corpo transbordando por cada poro de seu ser, irradiando um calor intenso.

Os dedos finos do rapaz menor começaram a descer pelas costas do outro, acariciando enquanto seguia em seu intento, quando finalmente alcançou a região lombar do ruivo segurou o tecido entre os dedos com firmeza, descolou apenas um pouco os corpos sem deixar de beijá-lo e começou a erguer a peça revelando pouco a pouco o delineado abdômen.

Yuki então parou o beijo e puxou a camisa, retirando-a completamente, jogando-a em um canto qualquer do quarto, sentindo o coração bater ainda mais acelerado ao se deparar com aquela visão que já tivera antes, porém sem a oportunidade de tocar como agora tinha. O peito e o abdômen de Kyo eram simplesmente lindos! Os músculos eram pouco desenvolvidos, mas se desenhavam revelando formas másculas e tentadoras. Não conseguiu evitar tocar com a ponta dos dedos da mão direita descendo lentamente, sentindo tudo durinho.

"...!". Kyo não conseguiu conter o sorriso de satisfação ao ser admirado daquela maneira, estava gostando muito, porém sabia que podia melhorar...

"Vai ficar só olhando ratazana?". Perguntou em tom sensualmente provocativo.

Yuki corou levemente com a pergunta e então encarou aquele belo mar vermelho que são os olhos do primo.

"Você é tão lindo!". Afirmou em um murmúrio tímido.

_"Ahh! Como pode ser tão fofo assim?"_. Perguntou-se o ruivo em pensamento, perdendo-se naquela face pura.

Com o braço esquerdo Kyo envolveu a cintura esguia, a mão livre foi para a face do jovem a quem amava, fazendo sua respiração quente tocar aquela pele clara, sentindo o perfume que ela emanava, simplesmente inebriante!

"Acho que tá na hora de parar de brincar...". Murmurou inclinado o corpo sobre o menor, obrigando-o a se deitar novamente sobre o macio colchão.

_Venha aqui, garoto..._

_Venha aqui, garoto..._

_Venha aqui... Garoto!_

_Venha aqui... Garoto!_

Yuki deliciou-se ao sentir o peso do corpo maior sobre o seu, ter Kyo assim tão junto de si parecia roubar-lhe a razão, a intensidade daquele olhar escarlate era tamanha que o estava enlouquecendo, cada parte de si vibrava excitada com o roçar dos peitos nus. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu seu queixo sendo arranhando pelos dentes do amado e logo aqueles lábios começaram a descer por seu pescoço com carícias ora quase agressivas, ora cálidas, ambas fazendo sua pele queimar desejando por mais daquele prazer.

Os famintos lábios do bichano desceram ainda mais, encontrando partes intactas da pele alva e deliciosa e a beijou, sugou e mordeu, deixando marcas de seu ato, as mãos serviam-lhe de apoio sobre os lençóis para mais facilmente deslizar sobre o corpo menor enquanto sentia os cabelos sendo levemente puxados pelas mãos do parceiro. Chegou finalmente ao peito branquinho dando pequenos beijos, vislumbrando o mamilo rosado e sorrindo com suas intenções.

Com a língua o rapaz maior circulou aquele pedaço de Yuki, lambendo-o voluptuosamente para em seguida mordiscar o bico e então tomá-lo entre os lábios sugando com fervor. De imediato o corpo esguio do Rato arqueou para trás, a mão direita saiu rapidamente das madeiras cor-de-fogo para apertar o tecido macio do lençol com força, enquanto a outra mão apertava mais a nuca do amado.

"Huummm...". Gemeu languidamente em tom controlado, sentindo um prazer intenso tomar conta de si.

Foi um delírio para o Gato ouvir aquela voz embriagada de prazer, sugou novamente a pele do jovem sob si, deliciando-se mais com o sublime sabor que ele possuía. Sem parar o que fazia o ruivo levou a mão direita à cintura esguia do outro, descendo lentamente até encontrar a calça do uniforme, deslizando os dedo indicador pela pele que se encontrava com tecido até encontrar o local onde havia um pequeno botão negro e o abriu habilmente para em seguida descer, apenas um pouco, o zíper e então introduziu a mão ali, também sob a cueca, tocando no sexo rijo do primo.

"Aaahhhhh...". Gemeu mais alto o rapaz de madeixas gris, sendo tomado por um prazer ainda mais intenso ao ter o sexo envolto por aqueles dedos quentes.

"Hummm... Isso!". Não conseguiu se conter o ruivo, ao ouvir aquela melodia banhada em luxúria, aproximando os lábios do lóbulo direito de Yuki.

"Uhm...". Yuki ofegou, sua face transmutando-se, mostrando seu deleite.

"Isso... Geme mais...". Sussurrou lânguida e sensualmente mordiscando aquela pele enquanto apertava mais o órgão do amado.

"Aaaahhhhhh... Kyooo...". Sem conseguir se conter novamente gemeu, agarrando-se ao dorso do rapaz maior, gravando suas unhas nele enquanto arqueava para trás, afundando a cabeça no colchão.

Uma fina dor assolou o corpo amorenado do Gato, foi impossível não imaginar que belas marcas surgiriam em suas costas depois daquele ato, porém aquilo não fazia a menor diferença! Novamente beijou o pescoço, agora avermelhado de Yuki, descendo rapidamente pelo peito também repleto de suas marcas, continuando a acariciar o sexo do rapaz menor, finalmente chegando ao abdômen ainda intacto e mordendo uma parte dele, beijando com carinho.

Yuki contorcia-se em prazer, agarrando-se como podia ao tecido sob si, usando ambas as mãos, o oxigênio parecia cada vez mais escasso para seus pulmões e respirava, entrecortadamente, pela boca em vã tentativa se suprimir aquela falta, delirou quando sentiu a atrevida língua do ruivo penetrando em seu umbigo para depois sugar com lasciva a pele abaixo dele e então sentiu um vazio quando a mão do amando abandonou-lhe o membro.

"Kyooo...". Ronronou manhosamente em reclamação erguendo a cabeça para encará-lo.

O ruivo beijou a pele que havia sorvido e encarou aqueles belos olhos violetas sem conseguir conter o sorriso de satisfação que se misturava a um certo grau de malícia.

_Venha aqui, garoto... Venha aqui, garoto!_

_Venha aqui, garoto... Venha aqui, garoto!_

_Sabe... Eu não sou um estranho num sonho..._

_Sabe... Eu não sou um estranho num sonho!_

"Só vai melhorar...". Disse sensualmente a rouca voz.

"...!". Simplesmente não soube o que responder, o Rato apenas contemplou o primo colocar ambas as mãos em sua cintura e começar a se afastar descendo lentamente o tecido azul-celeste. Arrepiou-se ao senti-lo roçando em sua ereção ainda oculta pela cueca branca e então sentiu os dedos de Kyo tocando em sua pele, nas laterais do corpo e logo as mãos firmes estavam sobre suas coxas, deslizando com um pouco de força, continuando a levar o tecido.

Não demorou muito para que o Gato pudesse vislumbrar a pecaminosa imagem de um Yuki quase nu olhando-o com ares de anjo que desejava pecar. Inclinou novamente o corpo sobre o do outro, apenas o suficiente para alcançar aquela última peça que cobria o belo e esguio corpo alvo e logo a retirou por completo deixando exposta toda a excitação do parceiro.

O Rato corou absurdamente, desejava aquele momento, porém era estranho ter seu corpo nu, a mostra aos curiosos olhos escarlates do bichano... Era tão magro e branco... Contrastava absurdamente com a pele amorenada e bela de Kyo, por instinto virou a face para o lado esquerdo não querendo encarar o voluptuoso olhar que lhe era guiado.

"Hummm...". Não conseguiu conter o pequeno gemido o Gato ao ver aquela pecaminosa cena.

A face corada, o polegar próximo aos lábios como se fosse morder a unha, a timidez explícita, tudo fez com que um calor intenso e incontrolável tomasse conta de si. Novamente se inclinou apoiando uma mão de cada lado do corpo do primo, engatinhando sobre ele até chegar a face rubra e então lambeu a maçã do rosto oferecida, sentindo o quão quente ela estava.

"Você me tira do sério desse jeito...". Murmurou roucamente o possuidor do espírito do gato.

"Eu?". Piscou inocente os olhos violetas. Yuki encarando o ruivo sem compreender o motivo daquela afirmação.

"Sim, você...". Respondeu languidamente.

"Sério?". Realmente estava incrédulo o rapaz, não sabia como provocava reações no primo, queria muito saber!

"_Depois eu é que sou lento..._". Pensou Kyo, não conseguindo crer que Yuki realmente não percebia o quanto era sexy! Então aproximou os lábios do lóbulo direito do amado.

"Esse seu corpo é uma doce e pecaminosa tentação Yuki...". Quase gemeu ao ouvido do jovem sob si.

O Rato mordeu o lábio inferior para não gemer ante a sensualidade daquelas palavras, sentindo o baixo ventre latejar, levando ambas as mãos ao dorso do rapaz maior.

"Cada vez que te olho, te quero mais...". Murmurou mordiscando aquele pedaço de Yuki.

"Humm...". Gemeu baixinho o Rato, descendo as mãos nas costas largas do amado, deixando marcado o caminho que fizera com as unhas, até encontrar o tecido que ainda cobria o corpo maior.

"Então tira isso...". Pediu puxando o tecido levemente para baixo.

Kyo estreitou maliciosamente o olhar e encarou as belas ametistas.

"Por que você não tira?". Perguntou em tom picante.

"É um desafio?". Respondeu sorrindo pelo 'replay' da conversa.

"Sim, é!". Disse o ruivo.

"Não se cansa de perder, bichano?". Indagou o Rato, erguendo o tronco para quase colar os lábios.

"Nessa disputa ambos vamos vencer...". Assim que terminou de falar uniu os lábios o ruivo, mantendo a mão direita de apoio sobre os lençóis enquanto a outra ia às costas do parceiro erguendo-o um pouco mais.

As mãos habilidosas do rapaz de madeixas gris percorreram o tecido circulando a cintura bonita do ruivo até encontrar o botão da negra bermuda que logo foi aberto, com a mesma facilidade abriu completamente o zíper e então voltou às mãos para a região lombar do amado colocando apenas as pontas dos dedos sob o tecido, iniciando o lento e sensual percorrer de pele apreciando a maciez que se mostrava sob seu tato enquanto a peça ia deslizando. Corou ao perceber que por baixo dela não havia nada além da cútis de Kyo, mas adorou sentir aquelas nádegas firmes completamente em suas mãos e teve que apertá-las para sentir melhor.

_Oh, mas estou precisando e contanto..._

_Implorando e pedindo... Seja meu está noite... Oh yeah!_

_Bem, estou esperando e morrendo... Querendo e esperando..._

_Para demonstrar a você como me importo!_

O Gato parou o beijo passando a acariciar o rosto do amado, mordiscando e beijando a pele até novamente chegar ao ouvido esquerdo, lambendo aquele lóbulo, sugando a pele com volúpia. Enquanto sentia suaves beijos sendo depositados na curva de seu pescoço.

"Gostou?". Indagou sensualmente.

Porém não ouve resposta, o Rato apenas apertou mais uma vez aquele bumbum delicioso e mordeu com força moderada o ombro do amado primo. Porém já não suportava mais vê-lo coberto e desceu a bermuda o máximo que pôde com as mãos para depois levá-las novamente aos ombros do ruivo sem parar de beijar e sugar a pele do pescoço amorenado e então usou as pernas para descer completamente o bendito tecido.

Novamente Yuki recostou-se ao colchão tendo o outro apoiando de quatro sobre si, infelizmente não podia ter a visão que queria daquele corpo perfeitamente másculo e jovem, desejou que o outro estivesse deitado e que pudesse contemplar cada ínfimo detalhe, porém teria tempo para isso depois, no momento tinha idéias um pouco menos puras...

"Vem...". Chamou Yuki envolvendo os pescoço do amado em convite.

O chamado não foi negado e os corpos se coloram completamente nus, os sexos excitados se tocaram, fazendo pequenas correntes elétricas fluírem pelos seres enamorados. Os lábios novamente se uniram em um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo no bailar das línguas que já se conheciam bem e não mais brigavam por espaço agora se entrelaçavam unidas na busca pelo prazer.

Kyo fez um pequeno movimento e logo as pernas de Yuki se abriram para que se encaixasse melhor entre elas proporcionando o pleno contato entre os sexos difundindo uma sensação ainda mais prazerosa para ambos.

O ruivo então abandonou os lábios do amado descendo com carícias pelo pescoço já bem marcado, chegando ao peito alvo logo beijando o abdômen sem linhas de músculos, no entanto, belo e delicado, beijou a pele abaixo do umbigo que tinha marcas de seus dentes então olhou para cima vendo que Yuki estava completamente entregue com os olhos fechados e agarrado aos lençóis como que na expectativa do que estava por vir.

Os olhos escarlates então se fixaram na própria mão direita parando-a diante da face, recordou-se do que havia sido instruído a fazer, corou ao lembrar de Haru lhe falando aquilo. Então levou o indicador e o dedo médio à boca, sugando-os, a fim de deixá-los bem molhados, o que não tardou a acontecer, retirou os dedos da boca e levou a mão para entre as pernas de sua ratazana logo encontrando a pequena entrada.

_Estaremos nos tocando e segurando..._

_Acariciando e dando a você... Cada prazer... Yeah!_

_Te farei sonhar e desejar... Se queimar e chorar_

_Por mais desse êxtase, oh yeah_

Yuki estava ansioso, não compreendia o motivo da demora de Kyo, quando o percebeu descendo por seu corpo esperava que ele o tomasse entre os lábios, porém estava demorando! E então sentiu um dedo tocando em uma parte muito íntima e sobressaltou-se, abrindo os olhos que brilharam alarmados.

"Kyo?". Murmurou confuso.

"Relaxe...". Disse o ruivo, olhando naqueles olhos temerosos, introduzindo parte do dedo médio, sentindo o quão era resistente aquele lugar.

Por instinto o rapaz menor mordeu o lábio inferior, não sentia dor, era algo mais íntimo que o invadia, algo como uma sensação de estranheza, não conseguia deixar de encarar o primo que lhe tocava cuidadosamente e logo viu a mão livre do ruivo envolver-lhe à ereção que prontamente foi engolida pela boca faminta.

"Aaaaahhhhhh...".Gemeu mais alto afundando a cabeça novamente nos lençóis, agarrando-se a eles com força, arqueando as costas para trás ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu aquele dedo completamente dentro de si.

O Gato sugou o membro com vontade quase o abandonando por completo e voltando a engoli-lo, apoiou a mão esquerda no colchão para dar mais firmeza, iniciando um cadenciado sobe-e-desce completamente sincronizado com o entra-e-sai de seu dedo do corpo esguio, que se contorcia sob seu toque, gemendo lânguida e descontroladamente.

Os olhos cor de ametista se abriram fitando o teto, percebendo a visão se anuviar, mal conseguia respirar, apertando ainda mais os lençóis ao intensificar a sucção, o pouco ar que entrava em seus pulmões era puxado pela boca, não conseguia raciocinar tão pouco conter os gemidos que lhe escapavam ora mais baixo, ora mais elevados e aquele dedo dentro de si começava a transmitir um prazer que não poderia imaginar causar entrando, saindo e girando dentro de si.

"Huuuuummmmmm...". Gemeu longamente o jovem de bonitas madeixas gris, arqueando as costas ao sentir aquele dedo mais dentro de si e um sugar mais intenso em seu membro.

_Venha aqui, garoto..._

_Venha aqui, garoto..._

_Venha aqui... Garoto!_

_Venha aqui... Garoto!_

A música cheia de luxúria era como um bálsamo para Kyo, ela entrava em seus ouvidos e penetrava em sua pele parecendo curar feridas antigas e excitando cada ínfimo átomo que o constituía. Queria mais e mais daquele alento e então postou o segundo dedo forçando-o a entrar no corpo apertado, conseguindo após algumas tentativas e então girando ambos naquele interior quente.

"Kyoooooo... Huummmm...". A voz embriagada de prazer tornou-se mais elevada. Havia sentindo uma pequena dor quando dois dedos lhe penetraram, porém ela foi quase que instantaneamente substituída por uma prazer intenso que só fez aumentar devido ao ritmo imposto por Kyo que começava a sugá-lo mais rápido e com o mesmo fervor.

As madeixas cor-de-fogo caiam na face amorenada escondendo parte da visão que queria ter de Yuki ao olhar para cima, contudo pôde ver exatamente o que desejava enquanto subia e descia. Via sua bela ratazana arqueando e gemendo, mordendo o lábio inferior fazendo-o ficar avermelhado e naquele momento teve a certeza de que viveria apenas para poder ter a chance de oferecer aquele prazer ao amado. Kyo então voltou sua atenção ao que fazia indo mais fundo com os dedos e sorvendo aquele sexo rijo por completo.

Yuki puxou o ar com mais força abrindo os olhos que nem percebera ter fechado sentindo o corpo sendo invadido por intensas correstes elétricas que transmitiam pulsos extremamente prazerosos em cada uma de suas células, o peito subia e descia velozmente e percebeu que caminhava para o paraíso, no entanto, apesar de tudo, sentiu-se só, e desejou que fosse de outra maneira. Unindo todas as forças que ainda possuía, levou a mão direita para o meio das madeixas alaranjadas segurando-as e puxando com força tal a obrigar o amado a lhe encarar.

"Te machuquei?". Perguntou um preocupado ruivo, sentindo uma certa dor em seu couro cabeludo retirando os dedos de dentro do amado.

"Não...". Respondeu arfante o Rato sentindo um vazio dentro de si.

"...!". Kyo ficou sem compreender o que estava acontecendo, se não o havia ferido então qual era o problema?

"Quero que venha comigo!". Afirmou convicto Yuki puxando o primo mais para si.

Kyo estremeceu ao ouvir aquele apelo que mais parecia uma ordem, porém nada conseguiu dizer, as palavras desapareceram enquanto roçava no corpo menor até alcançar-lhe os lábios iniciando um beijo repleto do mais puro amor.

_Venha aqui, garoto..._

_Venha aqui, garoto..._

_Venha aqui... Garoto!_

_Venha aqui... Garoto_!

"Tem certeza, Yuki?". Perguntou o ruivo ao cessar da carícia

Novamente não houve resposta falada, Yuki voltou a se deitar sempre fitando os belos olhos escarlates, a mão direita ficou sobre o peito alvo e a esquerda caída ao lado da face, lentamente as pernas esguias foram se movendo até que os joelhos se dobraram afastados um do outro.

"Vem, Kyo...". Convidou meigamente, sentindo a face corar.

"Huumm...". Gemeu roucamente o ruivo mordendo, o lábio inferior ao se deparar com aquela visão, naquele exato momento teve certeza de que jamais poderia resistir à sensualidade angelical do primo!

"Desse jeito eu não resisto...". Sibilou o bichano, ajoelhando-se entre as pernas alvas.

"Então não resista!" Falou Yuki olhando para aquele belo ser encantando-se novamente com aquela beleza exótica e sensual.

Cada uma das mãos amorenadas de Kyo tocou um dos joelhos do primo, com carinho e delicadeza acariciando levemente iniciando um leve percorrer, descendo pelas coxas esguias e roliças apreciando a maciez daquela cútis, guiando o olhar ao que fazia até que enfim chegou ao quadril se inclinado sobre o corpo menor.

"Se doer, eu paro.". Prometeu, depositando um beijo sobre o coração do amado.

Yuki não respondeu, de forma alguma desejava que o Gato parasse, independente do motivo e se seguraria o máximo possível para evitar que aquilo ocorresse. Estava hipnotizado pela figura sobre si, observava cada simples movimento e sentiu algo dentro de si remexer quando o notou ajeitando-se melhor entre suas pernas, segurando a base do próprio sexo e guiando-o para sua pequena entrada.

O Gato hesitou por um instante quando tocou aquele lugar com seu membro, não era bobo, sabia que, apesar da preparação, aquilo iria doer, temia machucar o corpo delicado, mas afastou essa dúvida, desejava possui-lo e Yuki queria ser possuído e o faria da maneira mais calma possível para não feri-lo... Então forçou o quadril para frente pela primeira vez.

Uma pequena previa do que viria tomou conta do corpo esguio, a dor que latejou era pequena... Algo mais como um simples incômodo e então se intensificou quando um novo movimento foi feito e dessa vez Yuki se agarrou aos lençóis, fechando os olhos tendo consciência de que o amado começava a entrar em si.

Os preocupados olhos escarlates fitaram aquela bela face no momento em que penetrou um pouco mais e viu aquelas belas feições se transformando em expressão de dor contida enquanto sentia o próprio corpo tomado por um prazer inédito em sua vida, ter seu sexo assim, oprimido dentro daquele corpo apertado, era algo realmente muito bom, mesmo que ainda fosse parcial.

Mordeu com força o lábio inferior o Rato ao sentir ser mais invadido, arqueou as costas e apertou mais os olhos, não gemeria de dor! Se o fizesse sabia que o amado pararia. Não podia permitir, queria ter Kyo completamente mesmo que isso implicasse algum sofrimento, tinha certeza que todo o prazer que estava por vir iria suprimir qualquer aflição e então sentiu a mão esquerda do ruivo sobre sua direita entrelaçando os dedos, abriu os olhos vislumbrando um Kyo de olhos fechados sobre si a uma pequena distância, ele estava tão perfeito!

_Você sabe... Você sabe..._

_Eu não sou um estranho em seus sonhos!_

Aquela face amorenada sustentava uma expressão de prazer encantadora, os lábios entreabertos deixando escapar pequenos e ininteligíveis murmúrios. Sentiu os olhos arderem com lágrimas que ali brotavam levando a mão livre àquela face e novamente se viu apaixonado pelo ser que amava, mas teve o raciocínio tomado por uma profunda dor.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...". Gemeu longamente o jovem de madeixas gris agarrando-se firmemente a nuca do ruivo, gravando suas unhas naquele local, apertando mais a mão amorenada e arqueando para trás.

"Yuki!!!". Disse um assustado bichano, abrindo os olhos, contemplando a visão que fez seu peito sangrar.

Yuki estava chorando... Chorando! Era realmente um estúpido por não ter percebido o quanto o estava machucando. Burro! Era um mostro burro e insensível! Abaixou a cabeça com vergonha do que tinha feito encostando-a no peito alvo que arfava, ignorando completamente o prazer que sentia em seu baixo ventre e a dor na nuca, nada mais importava...

"Melhor parar...". Disse rouco, tomado pela angustia.

Tentava controlar a respiração o jovem presidente do grêmio estudantil, enquanto ouviu seu nome quase sendo gritado, ao abrir das orbes violetas viu o amado baixando a cabeça se alarmando ao ouvir aquele murmúrio. Já o tinha mais da metade dentro de si, agüentou firme todo esse tempo e por causa de um simples gritinho aquele idiota pensava em parar? Não mesmo! Não iria permitir! Usando a mão que já estava na nuca do ruivo novamente envolveu as madeixas cor-de-fogo agarrando-as e erguendo o olhar confuso do amado.

"Gato burro!". Praguejou furioso.

"...!". Kyo engoliu seco ao ver aquele olhar e ouvir aquela voz, não esperava que tivesse machucado tanto!

"Kyo...". Disse tentando controlar-se o Rato.

"Yuki, eu...". Como... Como se desculpar por feri-lo dessa forma?

"... Eu _preciso_ de você completamente dentro de mim... A_gora_!". Afirmou convicto, quase desesperado.

O Gato ficou completamente sem reação, não sabia o que responder ou o que fazer.

"_Acho que não dá pra discutir..."._ Pensou analisando bem aquela afirmação que na realidade era uma ordem.

Um brilho diferente surgiu nos olhos cor de rubi enquanto ainda fitava aquela cara de anjo pervertido de Yuki, lambeu os lábios, realmente o primo era tentador, principalmente assim se revelando entre quatro paredes... Aproximou as faces quase colando os lábios com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"Ratazana pervertida...". Murmurou muito satisfeito e finalmente colando os lábios.

Yuki não mais corou, já estava aflito por toda a demora desde que haviam se beijado pela primeira vez, simplesmente não dava mais para ficar esperando e não se envergonhava do que falara. Por instinto abraçou o corpo sobre o seu com as pernas e então, em movimento único e forte, Kyo entrou completamente dentro de si. Teve vontade de gemer de gritar apertando-o com as pernas e braços, deixando novas marcas no dorso amorenado e sem perceber acabou mordendo o lábio inferior do amado, fazendo um suave gosto de sangue se misturar ao beijo que logo foi interrompido.

"Aaaaahhhhhh...". Libertaram, juntos, os gemidos enquanto arqueavam as costas para trás, um tomado pelo prazer o outro invadido pela dor.

As respirações estavam aceleradas, descompassadas, os corações acelerados rufavam como tambores de uma tribo em dia de celebração, ambos sentiam os corpos unidos como se fosse um e se perdiam no mar se sensações.

Yuki foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos deliciando-se com a visão de um Kyo ainda arqueado para trás com os lábios entreabertos e um filete de sangue escorrendo-lhe pelo canto esquerdo da boca, pareceu-lhe, naquele momento, que o primo era um vampiro que acabara de se alimentar se sua vítima.

"Tudo bem?". Não conseguiu conter a preocupação o ruivo, guiando o olhar para o primo.

Segurou-se no corpo maior ergueu o tronco o rapaz menor olhando para aqueles lábios tentadores e então lambeu o líquido vermelho que escorria lenta e sedutoramente, apreciando o gosto que lhe pareceu doce na boca...

"Pode melhorar...". Respondeu baixinho e então beijou aquela boca linda.

Kyo correspondeu avidamente ao beijo e jogou o próprio peso sobre o corpo esguio, obrigando-o a se deitar completamente, colando os corpos, sentido a ereção do amado sendo apertada contra seu abdômen, levou a mão direita à coxa alva e então se moveu saindo um pouco de dentro de Yuki e entrando novamente em um movimento firme.

Com mais força o jovem menor se agarrou ao outro, entrelaçando os dedos da mão direita nos fios sedosos e com a outra apertando as costas largas sorvendo aqueles lábios com arrebatamento para compensar o gemido que não pôde liberar. Sentiu que os movimentos de Kyo começavam a ganhar uma cadência delicada e calma e seus lábios foram abandonados e os beijos seguiram para seu pescoço. A cada entrar e sair daquele sexo rijo sentia a dor dissolvendo-se e se misturando com algo mais intenso e poderoso.

"Huuummm...". Gemeu roucamente o ruivo.

O Gato sentia o corpo flamejando em volúpia, cada célula sua estava excitada e provendo-se daquele prazer e, famintas, exigiam por mais daquele alimento e então o corpo amorenado começou a estocar o corpo esguio um pouco mais rápido, aumentando o seu deleite.

"Huumm...". Foi a vez do Rato gemer, já não sentia dor, Kyo era tão delicado que agora apenas a outra sensação lhe invadia, o prazer era pequeno, mas viciante e ganancioso, só desejando crescer cada vez mais.

"Ma... Mais... Kyooo...". Disse ofegante, apertando mais a cintura do outro com as pernas.

O pedido não foi negado, o ruivo retirou-se de dentro do corpo quente quase completamente e voltou a entrar em único movimento, dando mais vigor ao que fazia indo mais fundo e forte dentro do amado, sentindo um quase alucinante prazer ao ter o sexo oprimido daquela forma. Yuki era realmente apertado e entrar e sair dele fazia-o ignorar tudo o que havia no mundo desejando viver apenas naquele momento eternamente.

**ooOoo**

Shigure esta tão feliz! Havia conversado sobre coisas tão picantes com Ayame que se sentia no paraíso, mas estava faminto, por isso saiu do quarto com ares de bobo-alegre, loucos para comer o delicioso jantar que Honda sem sombra de dúvidas havia preparado. Passou por algumas portas sem dar importância e pensando apenas no amigo de infância e no quão foi agradável o encontro do trio, tinham que repeti-lo qualquer dia desses...

Passou pela porta do quarto de Kyo e então ouviu um pequeno gemido e parou, depois de dar dois passos a frente, piscando os olhos incrédulo e voltou atrás de marcha ré, parando diante da porta, encarando-a interrogativamente.

"_Não pode ser...". _Pensou chegando mais perto, colando o ouvido na madeira.

Notou que o som estava ligado, coisa estranha vinda de Kyo e então ouviu mais um gemido sobressaltando-se ao identificar claramente aquela voz e os sentimentos nela implícitos.

"Não acredito!". Murmurou achando que estava ficando louco.

Colou novamente o ouvido e dessa vez não teve dúvidas, era sim Yuki gemendo de prazer. Reconhecia bem, afinal lembrava Aaya, bem mais contido, mas lembrava! E obviamente a outra voz era de Kyo Souma! Olhou novamente para a porta sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Senhor Shigure!!!". A voz feminina e delicada o fez se assustar.

Olhou para frente vendo a jovem Tohru no topo da escada.

"Vim avisar que o jantar está pronto!". Afirmou ela sorridente.

"_Pensa rápido, pensa rápido! Se ela ouvir isso vai achar que o Kyo tá doente e vai querer entrar lá!"_. Pensou consigo mesmo.

"Aaah claro, eu estou faminto!". Disse simpático caminhando rapidamente até ela.

Tohru sorriu ao Cão.

"Vamos?". Convidou indicando o caminho de descida.

"Mas o Senhor Yuki e o Kyo...". Ela falou baixinho, tímida pela proximidade do homem mais velho.

"Eu já perguntei, eles não vão jantar...". Manteve a aparente tranqüilidade colocando a mão no ombro dela, guiando-a a térreo, se Tohru entrasse naquele quarto seria um desastre total e, sem dúvidas, teria dois Soumas furiosos querendo arrancar-lhe o couro por não ter impedido...

**ooOoo**

"Aaaahhhhh...". A voz embriagada de prazer do bichano não conseguia deixar de pronunciar os murmúrios ininteligíveis enquanto arqueava as costas para trás indo mais fundo no corpo amado.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh...". Descontrolou-se o jovem Rato ao sentir um ponto dentro de si sendo tocado por aquele penetrar mais intenso, agarrou-se aos lençóis para não machucar as costas do amado, quase rasgando o tecido entre os dedos.

Aquela melodia simplesmente inebriou ainda mais a mente do Gato, sabia que agora o som emitido por aquela voz encantadora não mais carregava dor e sim um prazer que ele proporcionava! E era tão bom saber disso! E queria mais daquela música luxuriosa e, mais fundo foi naquele corpo, não conseguindo conter a própria voz.

"Hhuuummmmm...". Gemeu alto o ruivo.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...". Quase gritou o jovem de olhos ametista sentindo seu prazer aumentar com o friccionar dos corpos que acariciava ferozmente seu membro.

Juntas as vozes serviam de trilha sonora para embalar a sincronia perfeita dos corpos que ia e viam unificados, tocando-se com certa violência criando um som quase instrumental para acompanhar a canção e o concupiscente bailar dos corpos que se instigavam pelo perfume carnal que se espalhava no ar.

"Huuummm... Kyoooo...". Gemia languidamente totalmente fora de controle o Rato, já sentindo correntes elétricas intensas pulsando dentro de si, sabia que não suportaria por muito tempo por ter sido sugado de maneira deleitosa por Kyo.

"Vem... Vem comigo... Hummmm...". Falou Yuki entre os murmúrios de prazer, repetindo o convite.

Kyo novamente entrelaçou os dedos de sua mão direita ao da esquerda do amado, sentia o próprio corpo chegando perto de limite, era intenso demais para suportar por muito tempo, correntes intensas de prazer pulsavam em seu baixo-ventre denunciando a urgência que sentia de chegar ao Éden.

Os movimentos tornaram-se ainda mais velozes, quase frenéticos, aumentando o compasso da música cantada pelas vozes embargadas e acompanhada pelos corpos a se tocar fortemente e a melodia começou a ganhar um compasso crescente rumando ao auge.

Yuki abriu os olhos percebendo a visão se anuviar, era tão grandioso o que sentia que não conseguia mais suportar, tão poderoso e maravilhoso, já não conseguia respirar direito, gemia sem conseguir se controlar e então foi tomado por algo ainda maior que o elevou a outro estado de consciência.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...". Gemeu alto sem controle algum no momento em que nada pensou, onde apenas sentiu um prazer devastador como se estivesse em comunhão com o universo enquanto tudo se transforma.

O ruivo entrava e saía com tanto afinco que já não tinha mais controle de si, sentia-se tocar violentamente o ponto mais fundo daquele corpo a toda investida que fazia e então sentiu a já apertada entrada de Yuki comprimindo-o no exato momento em que ia mais profundamente... E então se derreteu.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...". A voz grave soou ainda mais rouca do que o normal, tomada pelo gozo, sentindo algo molhado em seu abdômen, subindo aos céus, perdendo-se no mar de sensações que o invadia elevando seu ser a algo acima dos meros mortais, local onde encontrou Yuki e se deram as mãos unidos no paraíso.

O corpo maior então caiu sobre o menor, ambos respiravam aceleradamente, o ruivo ouvia o coração do amado batendo tão forte quando o seu no mesmo descompassado ritmo, manteve os olhos fechados apreciando os vestígios daquele gozo e o perfume do corpo amado.

Um longo tempo pareceu ter passado, Yuki já respirava normalmente assim como o jovem sobre si. Levou a mão direita às madeixas que tanto amava acariciando sutilmente os fios alaranjados.

"Isso é um sonho?". Indagou inocente não conseguindo crer que finalmente tinha o primo para si, que Kyo realmente havia sido o seu primeiro como tanto desejara.

Kyo ergueu o olhar escarlate encontrando o violeta de Yuki.

"Sim... É nosso sonho...". Respondeu aproximando as faces e dando um leve e rápido beijo nos lábios do amado.

"... E ele se tornou real". Completou sorrindo timidamente.

O ruivo então se moveu finalmente saindo de dentro do corpo amado sentindo um estranho frio e então se deitou sobre o colchão, puxando Yuki para si para que se deitasse sobre seu peito onde o Rato se aninhou mansamente.

"Está tudo bem com você Yuki?". Perguntou baixinho o ruivo.

"Sim. Qual o motivo de tanta preocupação?". Indagou um sincero Rato que não conseguia compreender o amado.

"É que...". Kyo corou, mas o outro tinha o direito de saber.

Yuki piscou os olhos várias vezes, aguardando que ele explicasse o que se passava.

"... Como foi a minha primeira vez fiquei com medo de te machucar.". Disse com a face virada para a esquerda sem ter coragem de encará-lo.

Yuki piscou os olhos, incrédulo. Não havia imaginado por um momento sequer que o bichano também fosse virgem, afinal, ele agiu com tanta confiança, estava tão sexy que... E então uma seqüência de atos se formou em sua mente.

"Então foi por isso que parou aquele dia e se afastou?". Perguntou encarando-o ternamente.

Kyo suspirou e encarou aquele rosto perfeito.

"Foi.". Confessou envergonhado.

"Seu bobo... Foi a minha primeira também e não poderia ter sido melhor!". Afirmou sorrindo, dando um rápido beijo nos lábios do amado.

O ruivo sorrindo vendo-o se deitar novamente sobre seu peito com um sorriso inocente estampado na face.

"Kyo?". Após algum tempo de silêncio chamou o jovem de madeixas gris.

"Oi". Sua voz saiu baixa e calma.

"Eu estou cansado, e você?". Perguntou demonstrando na voz aquela sensação.

"Eu? Tô morto, cê acabou comigo!". Disse a verdade em tom divertido para logo em seguida levar um leve tapa no peito, em repreensão.

Novo silêncio se fez por alguns minutos.

"Yuki?" Dessa vez quem quebrou o silêncio foi o bichano.

"Sim...".

"Ainda te pego, lá na cozinha, em cima da mesa!". Falou simples e calmo.

O Rato corou erguendo o tronco dando um novo tampa no peito do rapaz maior fazendo o som do contato reverberar levemente.

"Gato pervertido!" Fingiu irritação ao pronunciar essas palavras, mas não conseguiu deixar de sorrir com a idéia e novamente se deitou sobre o amado. Ficando ambos imersos novamente no silêncio.

"Kyo?". Chamou pelo outro o Rato.

"Eu...".

"Te amo...". Murmurou baixinho sentindo o sono se tornar mais forte.

"Também te amo, Yuki!". Falou acariciando as belas madeixas gris.

A paz imperou no cômodo, a luz da lua adentrava ao local ainda de maneira precária, uma brisa calma e delicada soprava, brincando levemente com as cortinas trazendo o cheiro leve das flores que somente desabrocham a noite, bem como uma sensação de tranqüilidade que tomou ambos os jovens, que se entregaram a ela e ao cansaço e finalmente ao sono.

**ooOoo**

Duas semanas depois.

Yuki caminhava pela calçada a seu lado estava o primo Kyo, ambos uniformizados, afinal haviam saído a pouco da escola. Honda resolveu passar o fim de semana na casa do avô para matar a saudades do velhinho que era tão simpático, por isso a garota não estava com a dupla, que caminhava lado a lado sem nada dizer em meio às poucas pessoas na rua.

Os dias que se seguiram à primeira vez de ambos haviam sido completamente normais, a força do hábito fazia-os discutir constantemente, Haru havia sido o único a notar que algo estava diferente, deixando isso bem claro através de indiretas que apenas o trio compreendia.

Porém quando Gato e Rato ficavam sós, a paixão imperava... Rendiam-se um ao outro com beijos e carícias, aproveitando cada oportunidade que tinham e desde a noite crucial dormiam juntos todos os dias, intercalando os quartos e quem se levantava furtivamente durante a noite e corria para o quarto do outro, fazendo o caminho de volta antes que os outros moradores despertassem. Aprenderam assim a ficar juntos sem fazer grandes ruídos.

Finalmente adentraram a propriedade de Shigure e foi automático, ambos olharam para trás e para os lados e então um para o outro, se aproximaram, ficando um do lado do outro e deram as mãos, caminhando em silêncio até chegar próximo a casa separando as mãos e ficando um pouco mais longe um do outro.

"Será que vamos ter que esconder por muito tempo?". Kyo perguntou vagamente adentrando ao jardim.

"Nossa relação não vai ser bem aceita no clã...". Respondeu o Rato.

"Humph...". Sussurrou consternado o Gato.

"... Porém creio que Shigure já sabe.". Afirmou pensativo.

"Será? E por que não disse nada?". O.o Ficou com uma 'pulga atrás da orelha' o bichano.

"Ele não é ingênuo para ser enganado sob o próprio teto e creio que está em silêncio por não interessar a ele o contrário.". Falou subindo o primeiro degrau da varanda.

"Humm...". Murmurou pensativo.

Calaram-se e abriram a porta, deixando na entrada os sapatos.

"Vou à cozinha.". Disse, entrando rapidamente descalço Yuki.

O ruivo apenas o olhou, nada disse, foi até a sala jogando a mochila em um sofá e se esticando em outro, olhando para o teto e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça suspirando pesadamente, pensando que realmente seria uma péssima idéia que o clã Souma soubesse que o respeitável Rato estava de namorico com o detestável Gato.

"Kyo!!!". A voz delicada de Yuki chamou pelo bichano que de imediato se ergueu caminhando rapidamente para a cozinha.

Parando a porta o ruivo estremeceu, jamais esperaria ver aquilo diante de si! Boquiaberto, percorreu toda a cena com o olhar, perto da porta estava a mochila do primo largada sem muito cuidado adentrando ao cômodo via-se, sobre a mesa, o jovem de madeixas cor-de-tempestade sentado com as pernas abertas, as mãos apoiadas entre elas com um pequeno pedaço de papel entre os dedos, a gravata estava frouxa e os botões da camisa do uniforme abertos.

"...!". Nada conseguiu dizer sentindo o corpo excitar-se ante a surpresa.

"Estamos sozinhos em casa...". Disse em tom sensualmente provocativo o jovem de aparência delicada, erguendo a mão direita e balançando o papelzinho.

O Gato lambeu os lábios e, a passos lânguidos, guiou-se à direção de sua amada tentação...

Fim 

**ooOoo**

**Notas da autora**

1 – Ahhh eu não resisti, Dark Annek!!!! Para os leitores, esse fato acontece na fic _"Dupla Tentação"_ da minha amiguinha. Os três (Haru, Kyo e Yuki) têm que tomar conta do dojo enquanto o Kazuma e o Kunimitsu vão fazer uma viajem para um campeonato de artes marciais. Essa fic está muito boa!!!!! Recomendo! (Ainda não publicada até o termino desse capitulo. Ser beta tem suas vantagens... Rsrsrsrssr).

Sendo bem sincera eu não imaginei que esse capítulo ficaria tão grande! Quando o vi pronto pensei em dividi-lo, porém isso me remetia a um grande problema: teria um capitulo insosso e outro somente com o lemon. Coisas que eu realmente não desejava. Por isso resolvi lançar assim mesmo, espero não ter deixar você, leitor (a), muito cansado (a) com o texto... "

A música colocada neste capítulo é a tradução de **_'Come Here Boy'_** de **Imogen Heap.** Muito sexy a música e perfeita para a cena do lemon dos dois

Para deixar bem claro, bem claro _mesmo_, Haru e Kyo não fizeram nada! O Boi apenas disse ao outro o que fazer! É bom esclarecer, pois sempre tem um pra interpretar errado... XD

Gostaria de agradecer a Giza (não sei se já falei, mas adoro suas fics de Naruto), Srta. Laila, Angel, Yue-Chan, Kaoru-002, KellyGoth e Neko Lolita (Fascínio já tem continuação, é a Difícil Amor) e pedir desculpas por não ter respondido a todos individualmente como de costume, para compensar dedico esse lemon todinho a vocês, espero que tenham gostado!

E, para terminar, sim esse é o fim dessa fanfic, não estou em condições de assumir outro projeto em capitulo quando tenho tantas pendências, mas lembrem-se comentários incentivam a novas fics!!

20 de março de 2007.

07:45 PM.

**Aiko Hosokawa**


End file.
